Fairy Tail In: Beauty And The Beast
by Animeguitar96
Summary: The Fairy Tail gang goes into the acting business for Makarov's old friend and they tell their own version of Beauty and The Beast! But is love in the air for the two leading roles?
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

Fairy Tail in: Beauty and The Beast

(Hi, This is my first fannon on this website and I hope it goes well! This is a GaLe story. I read a few beauty and the beast stories by fellow fannoners ((if that's a real word)) and I liked them a lot, I was pretty sad when I found out there stories didn't continue. ((I know the feeling of a busy schedule, trust me.)) but I plan to finish this story. I plan to tell this through chapters, how the Fairy Tail guild prepared for this play and the play itself. I hope you all enjoy this!)

(Ps. I DO NOT own any of the characters in Fairy Tail or the story Beauty and The Beast ((I plan to go Disney with this one with Fairy Tail action!)) Plus like the other fannons, I plan to use every character's name and not the Beauty and the Beast names ((Cause imagine how confusing that can get, my head is spinning just thinking about it!)) anyway, enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Big News

It was your typical day at the town of Magnolia. The birds chirping, the town bustling with citizens, and of course the mage guild Fairy Tail having another bar brawl again.

"What the hell was that for Gray?!" screamed Natsu Dragneel "You want a piece of me?! Fine! Let's have at it!" All of a sudden, a burst of flames came out of Natsu's left hand and he angrily marched over to Gray Fullbuster.

"Look you block head, I didn't do it on purpose!" Gray screamed "I was just carrying this box of dangerous Lacrima over to safe box and for some reason I slipped."

If your wondering what cause him to slip, Gray's admierer Juvia was watching him from behind the support beam and since her body is made of nothing but water, she starting to liquify and Gray slipped on the puddle she made.

"Look, I don't want to fight right now Natsu." replied Gray "That box I was carrying was loaded with nothing but dangerous lacrima. If I don't seal those away, were all freaking screwed."

"I don't care! I want to fight!" Natsu screamed. His rage was getting above average.

"Oh geez. Here we go again." muttered Lucy Heartfilia who was sitting at the bar drinking a coke.

"This is not going to end well is it?" asked Mirajane Strauss who was behind the bar getting ready to serve some drinks to the men.

Cana, who was drinking out of her mug, slammed it down on the table and screamed at Natsu and Gray.

"Will you two knock it off?!" she screamed "The Master has a friend coming in today and they got an important announcement. Is this how you want to greet them?!"

Her speech was completely ignored. Natsu and Gray were beginning to growl at eachother. She sighed and then asked Mirajane for another round. Gajeel was sitting with PantherLilly munching away at some iron while PantherLilly ate a kiwi. The commotion Gray and Natsu were making got so ugly; Natsu got knocked straight into Gajeel while he was eating.

"What the hell Salamander?!" he screamed "Your gonna get it for this!" He turned his arm into pure iron and punched Natsu for crashing into him.

PantherLilly sighed and commented to Happy and Carla who just walked over "This is not going to be pretty."

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"At least they could be gentlemen and apologize to one another." muttered Carla.

Meanwhile Team ShadowGear's little love triangle was getting in the way of things again.

"Levy loves me!" Jet hot-headedly screamed at Droy.

"No, she loves me!" screamed Droy.

"Guys, don't I get a say in this?" Levy McGarden asked. Seeing her question was getting her nowhere, she sighed and continued to read her book.

The fight between Natsu and Gray was getting worse by the second. It was to the point Gray completely forgot about that box of Lacrima.

"Uh guys." Lisanna Strauss, the sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss whimpered "The lacrima."

"Not now Lisanna!" Natsu yelled back.

"Guys! Seriously! It's going to blow!"

The box that was filled with Lacrima was beginning to shake violently and no one was paying attention to it.

Wendy Marvell, looked at the box completely horrified when all of a sudden, the box with lacrima broke completely as well as the lacrima thanks to a sword.

"That's enough! All of you!" screamed a woman's voice. Everyone stopped and discovered the voice was of Erza Scarlet's "The Master has something to say."

Master Makarov, a tiny eighty-eight year old man walked over to the suddenly silent guild and began to make his announcement.

"Well now that I got all of your attention I can begin." he began "Now, as you know a dear old friend of mine, MirriAnna has owned a theater for many years. Unfortunaltey, her theater is under matinence due a posionous rat infestation. And since the rats poison is having an effect on the actors, they need a new place for the play as well as a new cast. Unfortunately my friend could make it today due to feeling under the weather. But I volunteered to have the Fairy Tail guild have the show for her! Fairy tail is going into the acting buisness!"

There was a huge ammount of excitement in the guild's air now, people chatting about being in a play. Erza, who especially loves the theater was the most excited.

"What's the play gramps? The mighty dragon?!" Natsu asked before letting out a huge ammount of flames from his mouth.

Makarov chuckled and replied "No, the story is going to be a classic tale. Beauty and The Beast."

"I LOVE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" squeeled Levy. "My favorite tale! What about you Gajeel?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Meh, I remember Metalicana read it to me once. Mostly he told me stories about fights he won."

For the rest of the night, all was peaceful at the guild. Before everyone left, they all grabbed a script so they could go home to study their lines.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

Chapter 2: Auditions

(Please note; I do not own any of the character's in this story or the tale beauty and the beast.)

Author's note: Hi everyone! I just want everyone to know I'm not going to guarantee a constant update. I have a busy schedule and I am currently working on my own manga (which I dream to get serialized). I will try my best to frequently update!

Auditions were a week after the announcement was made. The whole first floor was cleared out for the people who wished to audition for the play while the second floor is where the auditions were held. A soundproof spell was put on the second floor so the people would not be distracted by what's going on downstairs and that they couldn't hear the judges' decisions. The whole first floor was filled with people studying their lines, giving classic expressions when they practice, Erza performing her vocal warm ups, some of the men trying to sound grizzly enough to pass as the role of The Beast. Levy, who was sitting on one of the railings, reading Beauty and The Beast trying her best to get every last detail of Belle's lines into her memory while Jet and Droy just read the script to themselves trying to figure out which role to go for. Lucy soon sat next to Levy and began to have a conversation with the young bookworm.

"So Levy," began Lucy "what role do you plan to go for?"

"Not sure." replied Levy "I always admired Belle and her love for reading; I guess I'll go out for her. Jet, Droy; who do you both plan to go out for?"

"Uh, I guess one of the town's people." Jet replied "Acting is not really my thing so I want to stay out of the limelight for a bit." Droy nodded his overweight neck in agreement to Jet's statement.

Lucy, who was looking at the script suddenly exclaimed out loud:

"Oh my Gosh! I totally forgot that at the end of the play there's a kissing scene between Belle and the Beast!" With that, all of a sudden Jet and Droy exchanged glances. The thought of Levy getting the role of the beauty and one of them as the beast and kissing at the end was the best thought they could ever imagine. Immediately, they began to read through all the beast's lines and try to memorize them before they could be called in.

Gajeel was just leaning up against the support beam, somewhat reading the script. Although; it seemed like he wasn't really interested in this play.

"Man I'm all fired up! I'm so gonna score the role of The Beast!" Natsu screamed with anticipation.

"You?! Ha! I'm gonna be the Beast!" Gray snorted "Everyone knows that the beast is good-looking at the end of the story!"

"You calling me ugly you perv?!"

"Well with that face, what Belle would kiss you?!"

"If you guys seriously think you're gonna get the role of Beast, your wrong. It's gonna be me!" screamed Elfman "Everyone knows that The Beast is manly!"

"But," Happy replied "Wouldn't it be weird if one of your sisters got the role of Belle?"

That thought didn't occur to Elfman. Yes, he would give a kiss to his sisters, but only on the cheek. All of a sudden, he sunk down in his seat and made up his mind to not go for the role.

"Hey Gajeel," PantherLilly asked "You going for the role of the Beast?"

"Hmph." he huffed "To be honest, I'm not really into being in the spotlight. But, I'll go for The Beast." For a moment PantherLilly heard Gajeel mutter under his breath, "For Levy's sake." PantherLilly let out a small smile. He knew Gajeel had a thing for Levy.

"Ok!" a voice from the second floor screamed. It was Makarov. "Here's how it works, were going to go with all the girls first for the auditions of Belle. The boys will be after so they can play the role of the Beast or Gaston. However let it be known the play's character's names will be changed to that of the actor/actress once the role has been casted. Reason is copyright reasons." he took a deep breath and screamed out "OK! LET'S START THESE AUDITIONS!" Everyone began to scream with anticipation.

The first to go audition was Bisca, then Levy, Lucy, Erza, Evergreen, Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, then Lisanna. The boys got their auditions immediately after the girls and the final one to audition was Gajeel. He walked up the stairs and entered the room. There he saw Makarov sitting at a table with a petite old woman about the same height as him.

"Alright, your name is Gajeel Redfox?" she asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" he replied.

"Let me get a look at you." The old woman named MirriAnna hobbled over to Gajeel and tapped her cane on his legs and nodded. "Ok, can you say some of the lines? I'll read Belle's."

"Sure. Whatever." Gajeel grumbled. He flipped through his script and began to read the beast's line. "Belle, Are you happy here with me?"

MirriAnna began to clear her throat and hesitantly said "Yes."

"What is it?"

"If only I could see my father again. Just once."

Gajeel thought for a moment and said "There is a way."

"I think I heard enough." Makarov finally stated "Gajeel, can you show MirriAnna your Iron Dragon Scales?"

Gajeel took a deep breath and changed his tan skin into Iron scales. MirriAnna gasped at the sight.

"How Scary!" She said "I think I've seen enough for today. Thank you Gajeel, you can go home. Makarov and I will make our decision."

"Hmph. Whatever." Gajeel replied. He then left to the main entrance of the guild and soon met up with PantherLilly outside and they both walked home together.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice, Practice,Practice!

Author's note: One of my favorite past times when I'm not having a busy schedule or writing a fannon is watching The Fairy Tail anime with my mom. We watch it almost every night and can't get enough of it!

(I do not own any of the characters of Fairy Tail or of Beauty and The Beast)

Chapter 3: Practice, Practice, Practice!

Three Days have passed since the auditions and there was massive amount of anxiety in the guild. Not even a single job could cure the anxiety. Before the day was over on the fourth day, Makarov was seen coming down stairs holding a piece of paper. Everyone in the room watched as the tiny old man used his titan magic to extend his body and pin the paper to the Request Board. Soon everyone began to crowd around the paper. It was what they were expecting; it was the audition results.

"Move your ass Gray I want to see!" Natsu hollered.

"Shut up flame for brains and let me look!" Gray yelled back.

"Move your butt Cana I want to look!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey! I have a right to look as much as you do!" replied Cana. The paper was written on parchment in a deep black ink. It read:

**Audition results**

**(Please remember we are using the character's names from the play but will use original names of actor/actress playing that role**)

**Belle- Levy McGarden**

**Beast- Gajeel Redfox**

**Gaston-Laxus Dreyar**

**Lefou-Freed Justine**

**Gaston's hunting team- Bixlow and Evergreen**

**Maurice-Makarov Dreyar **

**The Bimbettes- Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona**

**Lumiere- Natsu Dragneel **

**Cogsworth- Gray FullBuster**

**Mrs. Potts- Juvia Lockser**

**Chip- Happy**

**Feather duster- Carla**

**Enchantress: Erza Scarlet**

**Townspeople : Wendy Marvell, Jet, Droy, Bisca and Asuka Connell, PantherLilly, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss, Reedus Jonah, Macao Conbolt, Laki Oilietta, Max Alors, Romeo Conbolt, Vjeeter Ecor.**

**Those whose names have not made the list will still be considered a part of the play. They will be stage crew and helping sell tickets.**

The whole room was in disbelief at the sight of the results. Everyone in the room's eyes soon turned to Gajeel and Levy. They both were in disbelief at this as well. _They _were the lead roles. They knew they had feelings for each other but they never expected _this _to happen.

"Well, at least I get a role." muttered Natsu.

"I always told you that you were a hot-head." Gray chided.

"Wait a minute?!" someone screamed, who turned out to be EverGreen. EverGreen then pointed at Levy and screamed "**SHE **got the role of Belle?!" EverGreen always was impressed with herself so it didn't surprise them she would freak out like this.

"Take it easy EverGreen." Cana said calmingly to the mage.

"Yeah, a lot of us wanted that role." said Juvia "But, the judges felt that Levy was the best. Besides you got a pretty good role."

Evergreen then calmed down and sat down at the table.

"What bothers me is since when did Laxus audition?" Lucy pointed out.

"Ah, I always liked that play." said a voice. It was Laxus. "Besides, it's a good way for me to rid any leftover pent up anger I have from a few years ago."

Erza was looking at the board and began to wonder why she was not a lead role and only a five minute role. But she then realized why, her stage fright. Erza then calmed herself and accepted that this small role was a way to help her overcome her stage fright. The next day began play practice. Reedus helped out the stage crew by painting all the scenery and drew out the furniture with plans of bringing them to life during dress rehearsal and all the nights of the play. Levy was sitting with Gajeel on the stage looking at their lines.

"Can you believe it Gajeel?" Levy asked "Were the lead roles!"

"Eh." he replied "I guess it's cool. But don't expect any lovey dovey crap from me! Cause that's not happening!"

"Oh!" Levy angrily replied "Well don't expect any from me either!" She then stormed off with an angry expression on her face.

A month had past and the guild was practicing endlessly day in and day out. They would take shifts to check the Request Board but made sure it wasn't something dangerous. They would send their best to do the dangerous jobs in order to get them out of the way. Happy, Carla and PantherLilly flew around the town of Magnolia giving out flyers so everyone could see the play. There was non-stop advertisement for this play all over Magnolia. To help with quick costume changes, the guild went to a Magical Tailor who was gifted in creating clothes that would change at the right moment. Levy received a beautiful blue dress that changed into any dress on her mind.

"I love it!" she squealed. As she twirled around, the dress would change in length and colors to whatever her heart desired. She looked over to Gajeel who was wearing a fancy petticoat with a royal blue color and many frills. It looked as if he had difficulty breathing in it. Levy couldn't help but give a small giggle at Gajeel. Her cheeks began to show a light shade of pink when she looked at Gajeel in that outfit.

Opening night soon arrived. The whole town of Magnolia was there. The Master used his Titan Magic on the guild and made it large enough to be considered an opera house. Levy took a peek outside the curtain and couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone in town was there! She took a deep breath and went back stage to meet up with everyone. Happy was already in his teacup costume and Wendy was helping Carla add some feathers onto her costume. Gajeel was sitting on his chair wearing nothing but a pair of pants and a long cape; he was shirtless, wearing fake horns and was picking his teeth. Erza was changing into a raggedy cloak and had plans to use her Heavens Wheeling Armor for this role. Makarov soon gathered the entire guild together and he began his speech.

"Ok everyone." Makarov began "It's our time! The big moment we've been waiting for! Opening night!"

The guild screamed with cheers of excitement! Erza was looking outside the curtain and noticed a hooded figure near the exit. She knew right away it was Jellal, who made it all the way here despite the danger to watch her perform.

"We worked hard over the past month," Makarov continued "nothing but pure heart and soul is going out their tonight! Now, let's show this crowd why The Fairy Tail guild is Number One!" He held his hand up in the famous position that Laxus created when he was a child. Gajeel's clothes immediately changed into that of a prince and he ran to get into position. Everyone began to scatter around crazily. It was almost ShowTime.


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon A Time

Author's note: Here it is! The moment everyone's been waiting for! The play itself! For the next chapters I will be telling the story as the movie (but it will be as if it is a play) (Maybe add a little song and dance here and there) I found the movie's script online and with the help of that, It will help me write faster (Thank you to whoever wrote it, much obliged!) Also, from now on I will be posting a new chapter every Friday. So that way I have some time to think over new ideas for a new chapter. If I can't post it on a Friday then expect it on a Saturday.

Please note: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail Characters or Beauty and the Beast. I changed the story around a bit to keep with the storyline as well make it more accustomed to Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4: Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Gajeel lived in a castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one stormy night, an old beggar woman who she claimed name was Erza came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the storm. Repulsed by her horrible appearance, Prince Gajeel sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect!" she screamed. She was wearing a beautiful dress made of pure armor and sported wings that look like angel wings. Many swords danced around the enchantress.

"I-I'm sorry!" The Prince pleaded "P-please! I'll let you stay for as long as you wish!"

"No!" she screamed "I've seen through your heart. There is no love in there! As punishment, you will be turned into a beast!"

A magical circle formed around Prince Gajeel and soon, his tan skin turned into iron scales, his nails lengthened; horns protruded out of his head and his teeth sharpened.

"As for your servants." continued Erza the Enchantress "They will be turned into household items!" all the servants in the castle were turned into household objects that closely represented them. Some began to cry while others screamed in horror. Erza the Enchantress held up the rose she offered to Prince Gajeel earlier and sent it down to him.

"This rose will be your life line for this curse." She began "It will stay bloomed until your twenty first year. If you learn to love and find someone who returns the feelings, the curse will be broken. However, if you fail; for the rest of eternity, you will remain in that form. True love is the only way to break this curse. But, then again; who would love a hideous beast like you?" Erza the Enchantress disappeared before him. The Prince screamed at the way he looked. Saddened with his actions. Because of his appearance, for years; Prince Gajeel refused to leave his castle. He was gifted with a magical lacrima that was his window to see the outside world. For years, he lost hope that his curse would be lifted.

Many years have passed and in the outskirts of the castle, is the town of Magnolia. A small quaint town that always seemed to be busy. Levy McGarden, a daughter of a Spell Maker walked through the busy little town to head to her town's library to return a book she finished reading last night. The town's people waved and said their hellos to the bookworm. Soon enough, she finally made it to the town library.

"Oh Levy!" said Laki, the town librarian "Glad to see you!"

"I LOVED this book!" Levy exclaimed "I'm so happy you recommended it to me! Do you have anything new?"

"Sorry." Laki sadly began "We won't have anything new until next Thursday."

"Oh," replied a disappointed Levy "I understand." She began to look around until she found the book she wanted.

"What about this one?" she asked.

"Dear Kaby?" asked Laki "But you read that three times already!"

"I just loved how Zeuka Melon wrote this for his son! It must have been so touching when he read it."

"Well, then it's yours."

Levy looked at Laki with shock.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"You love that book." Laki replied "Besides, we got a million copies in the back, I can spare one. Go on and go enjoy your new book!" Levy smiled at Laki and left constantly thanking her. Levy walked through the bustling city; she avoided all the obstacles while reading her book. She soon caught the eye of Lighting Dragon Laxus, the town dragon hunter.

"You see her Freed." Laxus whispered to Freed "I'm going to marry her."

"Levy McGarden?" Freed asked "But she-"

"Is the best damn good-looking woman in town?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, of course! But-"

"She will be the mother of my children?"

"I-I'm just saying tha-"

"Levy is the best looking woman in town and I **deserve** the best _correct?"_

There was a moment of silence and then Freed muttered "Yes."

Laxus's little fan club; Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss and their friend Cana Alberona all began to swoon when he passed by.

"I'll win the love of Levy and soon, we'll be living together as man and wife!" exclaimed Laxus. He followed Levy all over the town until she decided to take a rest at the fountain in town square and read her book. Laxus then sat down next to her and said in a flirtiest tone.

"Hello Levy."

"Oh! Uh, hi Laxus." Levy said with surprise. She was startled by him suddenly appearing due to her being so into her book. Laxus began to look at the book with curiosity.

"Just tell me how it's possible you can read this without pictures!" exclaimed Laxus.

"I use my imagination." replied Levy while flipping the page in the book. Laxus right at the moment took the book and threw it into the road.

"We can't have any of that!" Laxus said "If you keep reading, women will just get smarter and overpower men! Eventually, women won't need men! It's time you learned about important things. Like…. Me!"

Levy picked up her book from the road and began to dust it off. "I don't know Laxus." she said.

"Why don't you come with me and check out all the dragon bones I saved from my hunting trips?" he offered Levy while putting his arm around her. Laxus' little fan club began to watch, wondering what would happen next.

"Uh, maybe another time." Levy replied uneasily. She overheard the girls beginning to talk about her.

"Is she nuts?!" Lisanna whispered.

"He's the town's hunk!" Cana hissed.

"No girl in her right mind would deny his offer!" Mirajane whispered to her sister and friend.

"Look, Laxus." Levy began in a serious tone "I have to go home."

"What?" asked Laxus in a mocking tone "So you can help your nut job father and his crazy spells?" Every one of Laxus's friends began to laugh.

"My dad is not insane!" Levy screamed "He is unique in his own way and NO ONE should be judged for being unique!" A large magic circle formed over a small house and soon disappeared. The whole town began to wonder what it was until Levy left to go check it out. Leaving Laxus to hang and dry.

"Don't worry Laxus." said EverGreen, one of Laxus's hunting friends "She'll come to her senses."

"Yeah!" said Bixlow another hunting friend of Laxus "Soon, we'll be hearing the wedding march and you'll live Happily Ever After!"

"Happily Ever After! Happily Ever After!" squealed floating wooden dolls Bixlow called his babies.

Meanwhile, Levy visited the home which had the magic circle above it.

"Father?" she asked "Father are you here?"

"Over here Levy!" screamed a voice. An elderly man wearing goggles named Makarov popped out of nowhere; he dusted himself off and walked up to his daughter.

"Levy my dear!" he said "What are you up to on this fine day?"

"Oh the usual father." Levy replied "Laxus has been having his eye on me."

"Oh ho ho oh!" Makarov said while wiping his goggles clean "The Town's Dragon Hunter. I was always suspicious about how he felt about you."

"Father, he's just not for Me." replied Levy "He's a complete jerk, he's sexist, pea-brained and… and… It's just that I hate him so much!"

"Levy," Makarov said while patting his daughter on her shoulder "You'll find the one you're truly meant to be with someday, I'm sure of it. I have some good news by the way!"

"Oh?" questioned Levy "A new spell? What can it do?" Usually the spells Levy's father created were disasters. One time, he invented a spell that blew away half the town.

"A spell that could end world hunger!" Makarov replied with joy. He began to hold the palms of his hands together hook like and muttered a chant under his breath. A magic circle formed around the dinner table and before they knew it, different types of food appeared on the table.

"Father!" exclaimed Levy "You're a genius! You're going to change the world!"

They both began to jump up and down for joy before eating the delicious meal on the table.

Later that day, Makarov made the decision to leave town and go to the Magic Council to have his new spell approved for the public to use.

"I'll only be away for a few days Levy." He replied "Don't get into any trouble."

Levy chuckled at her father's joke and kissed him goodbye. After telling him she loves him, he left the town on his horse.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beast

Author's note: Alright, things are getting good, but I want the fans to know that this is just the beginning!

(Please note: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail or the story Beauty and The Beast)

Chapter 5: The Beast

Levy woke up next morning and began her usual routine. Eat breakfast, get dressed, feed the animals, check to see if any of her father's experiments had any changes and head to town. But this morning was going to be different. Outside her home were Laxus and his friends. Laxus was not in his usual clothes. Instead, he was wearing a suit and tie, his hair in its usual fashion and he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Remember the plan guys?" he asked.

"Of course." replied EverGreen "First, you go in and convince her why she should be your wife."

"Then," added Bixlow while sticking out his tongue "she says yes, you both come out of her home, we shoot out the fireworks and the babies sing..."

"Congratulations! Congratulations!" the babies screamed.

"Are you sure this is even going to work?" asked Freed.

"Positive." said a highly confident Laxus.

"By the way," Freed asked "where did you get those flowers from? The town's flower shop is closed on the weekends."

"Ah there was a fresh bunch in the graveyard so I took those from there." replied Laxus.

Laxus then proceeded to Levy's door and knocked on it. Levy answered it surprised to see it was Laxus.

"Hello Levy." he said with a smirk "Mind if I come in?"

"Uh. Hi Laxus." began Levy. But before she could give him an answer about letting him in, Laxus invited himself in. _Oh yeah sure you can waltz in here without my permission. _Levy thought to herself sarcastically _I don't mind. _Laxus made his way into Levy's living room and gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you, beautiful." He told her. Levy took one look at the flowers and knew right away where they came from. "You know why I'm here right?"

"Because you want to apologize for throwing my book into the street yesterday?" she asked.

"No!" Laxus said with a chuckle "To convince you on why you should be my wife! Just imagine it!"

He then sat down on the couch, legs spread out and removed his feet from his shoes the scent of his bare feet make Levy want to throw up. He then began his speech. "You and me, wedding bells all over the town; celebrating our marriage. Then we celebrate the rest of our lives by me coming home every night with new dragons I slayed and you cleaning and gutting it while our sons-"

"Sons?" Levy interrupted.

"Eight of them!" Laxus exclaimed "All look just like me! Anyway, all the boys playing by the fire waiting for dinner to be ready while I relax by the fire and take a nice little nap." From what he had planned out, to Levy; this sounded more like a living hell than paradise. "So, what do you say? You'll be my bride?" Levy at that moment began to back away and Laxus grew closer and closer to her.

"L-Laxus," she said uncomfortably "I-I don't know what to say, I'm speechless."

"Say you will be my wife, and all our dreams can come true." he replied. Levy did her best to look for a way out of this until she saw something; the front door was still open.

"I think it's really nice you feel this way about Me." she told Laxus while trying to avoid his kiss. "But, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE FOR ME! **Solid Script: Battering-ram!**" Levy snuck away from Laxus and casted her spell and before they knew it, the word "**BATTERINGRAM**" appearing out of thin air and knocked Laxus straight in the gut, kicking him swiftly out of the house. At that moment, the Fire Works shot into the air spelling out:

"LEVY

LAXUS

FOREVER!"

Bixlow's babies began to sing "Congratulations! Congratulations!" Freed walked over to his best friend to congratulate him when he noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's Levy?" he asked.

"AND TAKE YOUR STINKING GRAVE FLOWERS TOO!" Levy screamed. She threw the flowers out of the house and slammed her door shut.

Laxus began to lift himself up and he clenched the grass on the ground.

"She will be my wife." He growled "Whether she likes it or not!"

Meanwhile with Makarov, he was on his way to the Magic Council when he noticed the path to the town The Magic Council resides in was blocked for construction. So he made the decision to take the next road. As time began to pass, it began to rain. To get out of the rain, Makarov searched for shelter. When he was about to lose hope, he spotted a castle. A dark stoned building that had vines growing on the outside, it looked like it was not cared for in a very long time. He ran to the door and knocked on it, but; for some odd reason, the door opened by itself.

"Hello?" Makarov asked "Is anyone home?"

"Please come in!" said a voice. Makarov looked around the large Main Hall and then looked down to find a blue teapot. Makarov was surprised, but figured it was running on some type of magic.

"Have a seat in front of the fire! My name is Juvia, make yourself at home!" said the teapot named Juvia. She hopped her way to the fireplace which had no fire. Makarov followed close by.

"Natsu! Get a fire started, Happy, come over here! Carla! Dust the chair! We have a guest!" hollered Juvia.

"A guest?" questioned a black clock "Is it even ok?"

"My goodness Gray!" screamed a feather duster named Carla "You're in front of a guest and you're without your panels!"

The mantle clock named Gray looked down and noticed his clock panels were missing.

"Oh Crap! Not again!" he screamed. Juvia the Teapot was enjoying this to the point her eyes turned into hearts. A candle labra who has pink candles with flames on the tips began to light the fireplace and added the wood to the flames. At that moment, when no one was looking; he started to eat some of the flames. Gray walked behind the candle labra and smacked him in the back of the neck.

"Knock it off Natsu!" said Gray "The man needs this more than you do."

"Come on man!" said the one called Natsu "I haven't had flames in a week!"

Makarov at that moment sat down at the big comfy chair near the fire and Juvia poured tea into a blue teacup that looked like it had whiskers and the handle was a tail.

"Hi sir!" said the tea cup "I'm Happy! Nice to meet you!" Makarov chuckled seeing the cute little tea cup.

"My how adorable you are." he told Happy. He took a few sips from the tea cup until the fire suddenly went out. _What's going on? _Makarov asked himself.

"Crap!" Natsu screamed "The Mater is coming!"

"You have to hide!" screamed Gray "Juvia, Carla; get him to a place where The Master can't find him! Natsu and I will distract him!" Juvia and Carla did what Gray ordered and hid Makarov in the nearest broom closet.

"What's going on around here?" Makarov whispered.

"It's The Master of this castle." Juvia whispered back "He doesn't like guests. He'll flip if he finds you." Outside, footsteps could be heard and a gruff voice to match it.

"What the hell is all of this?!" screamed the voice "I heard a voice that is not of this castle and now I find my servants cleaning up like nothing happened!"

"Nothing **DID** happen!" Natsu replied "We just had a little break from work is-"

"Wait." said the gruff voice "I smell him." Makarov froze where he was. He needed to get out, fast! But there was nowhere in the room he could escape. "There he is! **Iron Dragon's Roar!**" A huge gust of wind mixed with scraps of metal hit the door and broke it down. Makarov was horrified. The Master was a horrifying beast.

"Well what do we have here?" said the beast with a toothy grin "Come to look at the horrible beast have you?"

"N-no!" stuttered Makarov "I-I swear, I just needed a place to be sheltered from the rain!"

"Well tough crap!" screamed the beast "You trespassed on my property. And as of now, you're my prisoner." The Beast picked the old man up by the back collar of his shirt and put Magic Sealing Cuffs on the old man. He then threw him into a rotting prison cell.

"Looks like you're going to be here awhile." smirked the beast "Gi hi hi hi hi sleep tight."

Back with Levy, she was cleaning the house when the thoughts Laxus put in her head began to overwhelm her. _Me? A wife to him? Never!_ She thought _He's not for me. I'm better off without him._ As she continued to think she suddenly heard a horse's whinny. Thinking her father returned, Levy ran outside only to find her father's horse. The horse looked completely terrified.

"Where's father?" she began to ask it. If the horse could speak, it would tell her how her father went to a castle for shelter and he witnessed how the beast of the castle took her father as his prisoner for intruding. But all he could do was whinny and point Levy to the direction her father went down when he left. Taking the sign, Levy ran inside and grabbed the first aid kit and her cloak. She was going after her dad.


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

Author's Note: I've been keeping up with the news about the Fairy Tail anime returning and I can't wait! I'm getting close to finishing the English dubs with mom (really wish the newer dubs would come out soon!) And I just realized that the newest chapters come out on Fridays as well. So I guess this is a Double Fairy Tail Friday!

(Please Note: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters or The Story Beauty and the Beast)

Chapter 6: Promise

Levy traveled for hours on the horse until they came across the dark castle Makarov was being held prisoner in. Levy climbed off the horse and grabbed it by the reins when suddenly; the horse began to struggle and buck. Levy did her best to calm the horse but it just knocked her onto her butt and ran off in the other direction.

"Oh yeah leave me with the big scary castle! Thanks!" she screamed at the horse. She got up and began to dust herself off "Well, here goes nothing." she murmured. She fixed up the hood on her cape and walked up to the door of the castle.

Inside, some of the servants of the castle were discussing about the events of earlier today.

"I really do feel bad for that old man." Juvia told the others "He just needed help."

"Aye." Happy sighed.

"At least he's not outside." Natsu said uneasily.

"He's locked up in a prison cell, where there is no heat; food is all scraps and the only toilet in that place is the corner." Gray said "How the hell is THAT any better than being outside!?"

"Guys!" screamed Carla while she ran in the room "There's a girl outside! I think she's related to the old man!"

"Wait, a girl?!" the others said in unison.

"If there really is a girl outside, she could be our chance!" screamed Gray with excitement. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and the sound of the door opening could be heard throughout the castle.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" asked a voice, it was Levy. The Servants of the castle ran over to the railing on the second floor to watch whoever it was coming in. They were shocked to see that it actually was a girl.

"She's beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuullllllll!" Happy exclaimed.

"She could be the one!" whispered Juvia.

Levy began to explore the old castle. _It's so lifeless._ She thought to herself. Levy made her way up the staircase and began to call for her father. "Father?" she called out "Father, are you here?"

"Levy!" screamed a voice. She immediately ran down the stairs and ran to a door where the voice came from. She opened the door and went down a flight of stairs and entered a dungeon. In one of the cells sat her father.

"Father!" she screamed. Levy ran over to the cell and tried to hug her father.

"Dad!" she screamed with joy.

"Levy!" Makarov screamed in shock "What the hell are you doing here?! You need to get out! If The Master of this castle finds you; you're screwed."

"Nonsense!" Levy replied "I won't leave you behind Father; I'll speak to The Master of this castle and get you out!"

"Levy," he said sternly "there is no point in talking to him. He'll lock you up here just like me." He raised his arms to show the handcuffs holding him. "These are magic sealing cuffs. I can't use my own magic while these are on me. Levy, you need to save yourself and forget about me!"

"No!" Levy screamed "I won't leave you! I want to see The Master of this castle!"

"Geez, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do is ask." Said a very gruff voice. Levy turned her head and was horrified at what she was looking at. It was The Beast. His piecing red eyes stared down at Levy and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Well well well." Said The Beast "Looks like the squirt is trying to be a hero."

"So you're The Master of this castle?" Levy asked. The Beast stared down at Levy and smiled an evil smile at her. He them picked her up by the scruff of her neck with just one arm, showing his immense strength.

"Let me go!" she screamed while trying to get away from his grip. The Beast looked at Levy and risen her up to his eye level. He gave Levy a cold stare which she returned.

"Sorry squirt." He growled "Your old man is my prisoner. So visiting hours are over! Time for you to go!" He proceeded to the door while he dragged her on the ground by the scruff of her neck. Levy did her best to prevent herself from being choked.

"W-wait!" she choked "W-what if _I_ took my father's place?" There was a moment of silence. The Beast stopped dragging Levy across the floor when he heard those words.

"What do you have to offer me?" he asked.

"I'm a pretty good cook." She squealed "I-I'm also known to keep my promises." Hearing those words, The Beast picked Levy up by the back of her neck and brought her to his eye level again.

"Do you promise me if you stay, you will _**never**_ leave this castle or make contact with anyone on the outside?" he asked with a menacing growl. Levy swallowed hard. IF she made this agreement, she would lose everything in one day. Her freedom; her dreams, her friends. But this was to spare her father of a terrible fate. Then the thought of being rid of Laxus hit her and right at that moment, she nodded her head and said "I promise." The Beast smiled a menacing smile and then dropped her on the ground, hard. He walked over to her Father's cell and opened it. He picked the old man up and took him upstairs.

"Time to go." He growled. He took Makarov to a nearby carriage and removed his cuffs.

"Take him to his town and make sure he never returns here again!" he hollered at the carriage. He slapped the carriage in the back and it rode off into the foggy night. The Beast walked back downstairs into the dungeon where Levy was still sitting on the ground.

"Y-you didn't even let me say goodbye!" she screamed. She then ran over to him and began to beat him on his chest although it was ineffective. "You're a Beast you know that?! Nothing but a horrible monster!" tears were beginning to roll down Levy's eyes.

"Ok, first off, my name is not Beast, Monster or any of that crap. The name is Gajeel." Gajeel began "Come with me, I'll show you to your bedroom." Levy froze when she heard that. _A room?_ She thought to herself.

"Wait, don't I have to stay in here?" she asked.

"Why? You really want to stay in this hellhole?"

"No! No, a room is nice." Levy walked out of the dungeon with Gajeel and he took her upstairs.

"This is my castle." He began "You're allowed anywhere in the castle except The West Corridor."

"What's in the West Corridor?" Levy asked.

"I play with myself there!" Gajeel snapped in a sarcastic tone. Levy dared not to touch that one with a ten-foot pole. He then proceeded to a door and opened it up.

"This is your room." Gajeel told her. Levy walked into the room and was surprised at the beauty of it. It had white walls with a flowery design, and to what Levy believed; was diamonds on the inside the flowers. A crystal chandler was in the center of the room. The bed was Victorian in style; it had drapes coming from the top and a rope to give her the decision on having the drapes closed or open. In one corner, was a beautiful vanity filled with makeup of all types and hair brushes. Near the bed was not only a chest of draws but a large cabinet where Levy could put her dresses.

"T-thank you." Levy said stunned. She walked around the room checking out the beauty of the walls in the room.

"And," Gajeel began "I expect you to join me for dinner!" at that moment he slammed the door on Levy and she ran to her new bed, beginning to cry.

An hour later downstairs, The Servants were beginning to prepare dinner when they spoke about the bravery of the young blue haired girl.

"That had to be the first person to ever stand up to The Master." Juvia told the others while getting the two plates set up at the table.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, that **was **the first person to ever stand up to him." Natsu replied while lighting the candles on the table.

"Especially that it's a girl. I give her credit, she's got guts." Gray replied while getting the salad bowl onto the table. Gajeel then entered the room, wearing a very fancy suit. It had a black coat, a white shirt with many ruffles appearing from the shirt. Although he didn't want to admit it, he looked uncomfortable in the get-up.

"You look handsome sir!" squealed Happy.

"Gi hi hi thanks!" Gajeel replied "Now all I have to do is wait for her." He sat at the chair opposite to the door and began to wait. Hoping she'll appear through that door. Five minutes have passed and still no sign of the blue haired girl.

"Where is she?!" he screamed. "She should have been here by now!"

"Master, you know how women are when it comes to preparing for a fancy dinner like this." Natsu said uneasily "She probably just wants to look nice and lost track of time. I'll go check on her." Natsu then hopped out of the room and the clunking of the metal could still be heard until it died down.

"Just remember, be nice to her." Gray told Gajeel "Girls like it when you're nice to them, give her a little compliment about her appearance and **don't forget to smile!**" Gajeel then let out a big smile which made him look more insane than happy.

"Maybe you're better off with a small smile." Juvia pointed out. At that comment, Gajeel stopped smiling and went back to his usual frown. At that moment the door open up a crack. Gajeel looked on with a ray of hope that it would be her. But it wasn't. Instead, it was Natsu.

"Where is she?" asked the impatient beast.

"Well, Master, it's just that- well you see…" Natsu who was trying to find the right words said before blankly saying to get his point across. "She's not coming." Those words couldn't have shocked Gajeel even more. He was used to getting his way. But this girl was more unruly than he imagined.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. He left the dinner table and perused to her bedroom door. He began to bang his fist on her door, close to breaking it.

"I told you that you were to join me for dinner!" he screamed.

"Well I'm not hungry!" she screamed back without opening her door.

"When you moved in here, you made a promise to follow my orders!" he screamed.

"I only agreed to never leave or contact anyone. Nowhere in the agreement did you mention that!"

"Sir," whispered Juvia "trying being nice to her. Maybe she _will _come out if you ask her politely."

Gajeel sighed and then said begrudgingly "I'm sorry I yelled. It would be an honor if you joined me for dinner… please."

"No thank you." Levy replied coldly.

"FINE!" he screamed back "You can starve to death for all I care! If she doesn't eat downstairs with me, from now on, she doesn't eat period!" he then stormed out of the hallway and into The West Corridor.

"That went well." Gray muttered sarcastically.

Inside the West Corridor, Gajeel began to pace back and forth due to his uptightness from the events that occurred moments ago.

"She's so stubborn!" he growled to himself. He then walked over to a table where a magical lacrima laid. He picked it up and angrily ordered it "Show me her. Show me the girl!" The Lacrima began to glow and soon, a picture of Levy in her room; crying appeared on the lacrima.

"He's such a jerk!" she said to herself through the tears "I-I don't want anything to do with him, nothing! Not even the tiniest bit!" Those words went through Gajeel like a dagger.

"She'll never love me." He whispered to himself. He then looked over to where the magical rose The Enchantress gave him was and noticed one of the petals fell off the rose and died as soon as it hit the table "It's hopeless…" he muttered.

Hours have passed and Levy left her room for the first time since her arrival. She made the decision that when he wasn't looking, she'll look for the kitchen herself and cook up something to eat. But the problem was she lost inside the big castle! She walked around the castle and still couldn't find the kitchen. When she noticed the stair case opposite of hers, she decided to venture up there. Completely forgetting the warning Gajeel gave her last night. She walked up the staircase and was stunned by the sight of the hallway. It was completely in shambles. Unlike Levy's hallway it was a complete train wreck. As she walked around she came across an old portrait of a young tanned prince with many piercings on his face and long, untamable black hair. What caught Levy's attention the most was a rose. She stared at the rose for a long time. The way it sparkled, how it just levitated in the air and lived without the need of water. _This had to be some form of magic _she thought. Just when she was about to touch the rose, a hand grabbed her tightly on the wrist. She looked and was horrified to see it was Gajeel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"I-I got lost and-a-" Levy stuttered.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here!" he screamed at her while covering the rose from her sight.

"I-I forgot!" she replied "I didn't know this was-"

"GET OUT!" he screamed. Levy took The Beast's orders immediately, only this time; she was leaving. On her way down the stairs she bumped into The Servants who were going to sneak a bowl of Oatmeal up to her room. When they saw Levy coming down the stairs of the West Corridor, they were stunned.

"H-Hey!" Grey bellowed "Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise I'm getting the hell out of here!" Levy screamed "Screw this place!"

"Wait!" Happy screamed. But it was too late; she had already left and had no plans to ever come back.


	7. Chapter 7: Something That Wasn't There B

Author's note: Ok, we got something exciting going on with Levy, now that she out of Gajeel's castle, let's see what happens next! And ya this is a long one, I got carried away. Lol and big surprise to the fans in this chapter!

(Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the beast)

Chapter 7: Something that wasn't there before.

Levy trudged in the snowy tundra which was once the beautiful spring road she use to play with her mother in as a little girl. Now things were different. Levy wasn't there to play, she was on the run. From a beast who lived in a castle and refused to let her leave. But she left because he scared her nearly to death. She had no horse or anything to make her run faster. This Blizzard in front of her was too much for her. She has been walking since an hour before dawn and she needed to rest. Levy found a nearby cave and decided to rest there. She sat down and breathed out a huge sigh. She had to be a mile away from the castle now. Just when she was about to get up, she felt a warm breath on the left side of her neck. Levy looked to see where the breath came from and to horror discovered this cave was already occupied.

Vulcans. About 20 of them. All sleeping in a huge pile like a pile of dirty laundry. Levy held her gasp at the sight of these creatures. She only read about them in books but _**never**_ seen one (or so many) up-close. Levy began to move slowly and get out of this cave before they woke up. She began to tip-toe out of the cave when her foot knocked over a tiny rock. Levy froze for a moment and it seemed like forever. But nothing happened. The Vulcans didn't stir the slightest bit. She continued her way out of the cave when suddenly, she sneezed. Levy didn't think much of it because she was out of range but that was until a cold shiver went down her spine from a monkey like voice.

"Pretty Woman." the voice said. Levy dared to look behind herself and seen a Vulcan along with his other 19 buddies waking up.

"PRETTY WOMAN! PRETTY WOMAN! ME LIKE PRETTY WOMAN!" they screamed in unison. Levy screamed and began to run as fast as her small feet could take her. The Vulcans were gaining on her. Levy immediately screamed "**Solid Script: Stone!**" The word "**STONE"** appeared out of thin air and whacked some of The Vulcans square in the forehead. But it didn't stop them. Levy was soon cornered into a tree and to protect herself, she screamed "**Solid Script: Shield!**" The word "**SHEILD**" appeared out of thin air and protected the young bookworm. But it wasn't long until a Vulcan managed to break the spell and attempt to grab her. Instead, he scratched Levy. She could feel the singing pain in her leg and her blood coming out of the wound. She clenched onto the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"PRETTY WOMAN!" some of The Vulcans screamed.

"MINE! MY PRETTY WOMAN!" other Vulcans screamed. Was this going to be Levy's fate? The forced captive to about 20 Vulcans? They got closer and closer to Levy. She backed further and further into the tree until she couldn't any more. _This is it._ She thought _I'm done for._ Levy closed her eyes and expected the worst when suddenly, she heard the sound of metal clunking against the hallow skull of one of The Vulcans. Levy opened an eye to see what caused this and discovered Gajeel attacking the Vulcan with his... arm made of Iron?

"I told you not to leave my castle." he murmured to Levy. Levy just stared at him and began to blush. She couldn't believe this was happening. The Vulcans were beginning to not like Gajeel being in the area. They began to growl and grow red with anger.

"NO LIKE MAN!" they hollered. "WE WANT WOMAN!" They banged their chest with their fists in frustration. Levy could feel her heart beat faster than normal. She wanted to run.

Gi hihi hi hi!" laughed Gajeel "I'm an Iron dragon slayer. My magic can beat you freaking stinking monkeys." The Vulcans at that moment launched their attacks at Gajeel. Some bit; scratched and tried to strangle him. One of the Vulcans succeeded in biting him and at that moment Gajeel screamed "**Iron Dragon's: ROAR!" **A huge cyclone of air and metal (what Levy believed to be iron) appeared and it sent The Vulcans flying into the air. He managed to defeat 7. Only 13 to go. The Vulcans began to run at Gajeel only for him to turn his arms into iron clubs and punch two unconscious. 11 were left. The fight continued as Gajeel roared, scratched and turned his arm into a sword just to defeat about 10 more. Now there was only one. This one was the largest and had a large scar on its chest. Levy could tell immediately this was the leader.

"ME WANT PRETTY WOMAN!" it screamed while banging his fist on his chest.

"Shut up monkey." snarled Gajeel while clenching his arm from his earlier bite. "You'll have to go through me to get her." Levy didn't like the look of this Vulcan. He looked like he could destroy and entire village without breaking a sweat. Levy wanted to run but the pain in her leg was too much. The Vulcan ran towards Gajeel and pinned him to a near-by tree.

"Ga-Gajeel!" Levy screamed. The Vulcan began to crush Gajeel's windpipe until finally. Gajeel gathered what strength he had left and punched The Vulcan square in the temple. The Vulcan then fell to the ground in defeat. Gajeel gathered all the air he could and walked over to where Levy was. He gave her a cold glare like he was going to grab her and drag her back to his castle himself. But; instead, he fell to his knees then fell to the ground, unconscious. Levy saw this moment as her way of escaping. She managed to get all the strength she could gather and begin to limp. But, she stopped. She looked back at Gajeel who was lying face first in the snow. Was she starting to feel guilty for planning to just leave him there? _He __**did**__ save me... I owe my life to him. _She thought to herself. At that moment, Levy walked over to were Gajeel lied and lifted him up. She carried him by shoulder all the way back to the castle.

Thirty minutes into the walk back, Gajeel woke up and helped Levy limp back to the castle. Once there, Gajeel sat in his chair near the fire and tried to heal his wounds by himself. Instead, Levy had a cloth with an anti-biotic ready to clean his wounds.

"Ok," she began "This is going to sting." She pressed the towel onto the bite from The Vulcan and at that moment. An inhuman scream filled the hallways of the castle. The Servants coward in fear from the scream.

"That hurts!" Gajeel screamed at Levy.

"I warned you it would!" she replied.

"Well maybe if you didn't run off, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well maybe if you didn't scare me, I wouldn't of left!"

"Well maybe if you **ACTUALLY **listened to me about going into the West Corridor, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Well maybe if you learned to control your temper... We wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Gajeel tried to come up with a come-back but knew that he couldn't. Levy got to him. And won. She continued to clean the wounds on his body and bandaged them all. No one dared to try and break the silence.

"Anyway." Levy began finally breaking the silence "Thanks... for saving me."

A moment of silence passed and then finally, Gajeel said

"No problem. I'm- I'm sorry I scared you. I won't do it again." The Servants looked at Gajeel in complete shock.

"H-Holy crap." Natsu whispered to the others "He- He apologized?!"

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Levy and Gajeel were beginning to stare at each other but this time, with a smile. Gajeel playfully tickled Levy under the armpit which made her giggle. The next few days couldn't have been better for the two. They seemed to of been getting along more and more every day. They would play together in the snow, sit by the fire (they removed his big chair and replaced a couch instead), and have a couple of laughs. Gajeel even gave Levy as a gift his library. A week had past and already these two were best friends. One evening, Gajeel and Levy were sitting by the fire reading a book and relaxing. The Servants were watching from afar and smiling at this.

"You know." Juvia began "I can't believe how much of a difference one week could make."

"It's like…" Natsu began "I can't put my finger on it but it feels like there's-"

"Something that wasn't there before?" asked Carla.

"Yeah, that's it!" Natsu replied.

"So…" Gray replied "Something that wasn't there before…"

"Gray your panels…" Happy said.

"OH CRAP!"

Back in Magnolia, the town bar The Fairy Tail was busy with customers coming in and out. Laxus was there with his friends drinking away his rejection from Levy after she rejected his marriage proposal. PantherLilly, The barkeep was watching Laxus who was downing as many mugs of beer as he can.

"Man, you look like crap." said PantherLilly while cleaning some of the glasses.

"He was rejected." Freed explained to PantherLilly.

"Oh really? By who?"

"Levy McGarden."

"The Spell Maker's daughter? Yeah she's a tough nut to crack." Hearing that, Laxus downed his mug of beer like it was nothing.

"I'm worthless." Laxus said "I can't even win the woman I like."

"Who, you? Never!" said Freed "Laxus, you've got to pull yourself together.

Jesus it disturbs me to see you, Laxus

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you Laxus!" The bar cheered when they heard that, Bixlow then continued

"Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why!"

The whole Bar suddenly busted into song and sang

"No one's slick as Laxus, no one's quick as Laxus,

No one's next as incredibly thick as Laxus,

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Jet, Droy, or Macao

And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!" Freed then sang

"No one's been like Laxus, a Mage like Laxus

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Lax-"

"Hey! No musical numbers in my bar!" PantherLilly screamed. The whole bar stayed silent.

"That killed the mood." muttered EverGreen. Before the bar could return to normal, Makarov suddenly burst through the door. And from the looks of it, it's like he's seen a ghost.

"Someone! Help!" he screamed. "Please, it's urgent!"

"Take it easy Makarov," said Reedus calmly "what's wrong?"

"It's-It's my Levy!" he screamed "She was taken by a horrible beast!" The whole bar gasped hearing those words.

"You sure it was a Beast?" asked Laxus sarcastically.

"No doubt about it! He had long black hair; bumps on his face that I think were piercings, scaly silver skin, horns on his head and piecing red eyes!" The women in the bar screamed when they heard those words. Laxus and his friends exchanged glances then walked over to Makarov.

"Ok old man." Laxus said in a kind yet sarcastic tone "My friends and I will take care of the 'big scary beast' for you."

"You- you will?" Makarov said with a look of hope "Oh thank you Laxus! I owe you one for this!" as he spoke, Bixlow's babies began to carry the old man out of the bar which left the whole bar in laughter.

"Hey Laxus," laughed Bixlow "this just gave me a wonderful idea on your whole Levy situation. Why don't you just threaten her that you'll throw her dad in a loony bin and then she'll be your wife?"

Laxus thought for a moment and realized Bixlow had a wonderful idea. Levy would do _**anything **_to keep her father's freedom. If he gave her the ultimatum to marry him, then she would.

"It does seem he lost his sanity." Laxus said with a smile showing he liked Bixlow's idea "A month from today, we will set the plan into motion."

"Why a month?" asked Freed.

"It would look suspicious if we did it now." Replied Laxus "I mean, the whole 'situation' is fresh to the old man. He needs to get 'help' somehow." After his reply, Laxus began to sing:

"Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony old man

See I promised myself I'd be married to Levy,

And right now I see now could be the time!"

The bar began to sing again:

"No one plots like Laxus, takes cheap shots like Laxus

Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Laxus

So his marriage we soon we'll be celebrating!

My what a guy…."

"**HEY! **What did I just go through with you people?! **NO MUSICAL NUMBERS IN THE BAR!" **PantherLilly screamed.

Outside the bar, Makarov heard how they made fun of him and formed his hand into a fist.

"If no one will save my daughter, then I will!" he screamed "I'll make a spell that can save my Levy!"


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Dance!

Author's note: Ok, this is the big scene we've been waiting for! The Dance Scene! P.s. this is going to be somewhat of a short chapter. Next week's is going to be a bit longer than this one.

(Please note, I do not own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast)

Chapter 8: Let's Dance

Levy was in her bath with the female servants of the castle. She had just finished taking a bath and they were helping her with her hair. Tonight was a special night for Levy, her and Gajeel were going to dance together.

"Geez, what am I going to wear?" she asked worriedly.

"We have some dresses prepared for you to choose Levy." said Carla.

"My personal favorite has to be the aquamarine dress." Juvia chimed in.

"Hmm... I don't really think Aquamarine is my color." Levy pondered "Do you mind if I just look at the dresses?" Carla and Juvia nodded and Levy left the bathroom to look at the dresses. She skimmed through each dress like someone looking through old records just to find that one. She continuously murmured:

"No, red isn't my color. Green; eh. Yuck! Oh God no!" suddenly, Levy gasped when she came across a dress she loved.

"It's perfect!" she squealed "And it's just my size!" at that moment, Levy rushed into the bathroom to go change into the dress.

Meanwhile, the male servants were helping Gajeel get ready for the dance. But, there was a problem.

"Were just asking you to wear this suit!" screamed Gray.

"No!" Gajeel screamed from behind his bathroom door "I don't want to!"

"It's not that embarrassing!"

"Yeaaaahhhhhhhhh it is." Natsu said point blank. Natsu got smacked in the back of the neck by Gray.

"Come on, you can't go in your usual attire. This is a special occasion!" Happy screamed.

"Those things are always tight on me!" screamed Gajeel.

"Do this for Levy!" Gray screamed. There was a moment of silence and then, Gajeel came out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of pants, even though his body was coated in gray scales, you could clearly see he was in great shape.

"Do you think she would like me in that monkey suit?" he asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah!" Gray replied "Girls love it when you look fancy just for them! They want to feel special!" There was a moment of silence until finally Gajeel broke the silence.

"Fine." he said "I'll wear the damn monkey suit. But not too tight on the collar." At that moment, the servants gathered around Gajeel and began to forcefully groom the beast.

The Main Hall was decorated beautifully with many garments and lights. The Servants met up at the center of the main staircase where Gajeel and Levy were to meet.

"This is it." whispered Natsu.

"This is going to be the biggest night we had in years." Juvia replied. At that moment, Gajeel came down stairs from the West Corridor wearing a blue petticoat with white ruffles and straight blue pants. He wore black shoes and his untamable hair was tied back in a ponytail with a blue bow.

"Think she will like me like this?" he asked nervously.

"Most definitely." whispered Carla.

"Juvia wishes she could see Gray-sama like that." Juvia whispered to herself with a blush appearing on her cheeks. At that moment, Levy began to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful yellow ball gown that completely complimented her appearance. She had matching yellow gloves, chunky yellow heels and her light blue hair was tied into a small bun with strands of hair falling in the back. Gajeel just stood there without being able to udder a single word as the girl walked down the staircase. She was _beautiful_. Not a single flaw, even if she did; he wouldn't care. He refused to take his eyes off of her. Gajeel then extended his hand out to Levy which she gracefully accepted.

"Oi shrimp, you look amazing." He told her. Levy blushed when she heard him say that and then said:

"Thank you." They made their way to the dining hall hand in hand where a beautiful full course meal was waiting. They both sat at opposite tables and before Levy could sit on her chair; Gajeel pulled the chair out for her to sit on and pushed her back in. They ate their meal for an hour and Levy noticed how Gajeel's table manner's improved. During her stay here, she noticed he didn't have the best table manners. But since he wanted to impress Levy, he did his best to have better table manners. After dinner was over, he helped her up and took her to the ball room. The room was completely beautiful. The golden light shined down on the room and the floor had a beautiful floral design which Levy believed to be a lotus of some sort. The door opposite to the big wooden one that lead to the ball room was made of pure glass and showed a magnificent view of the court yard.

"It's beautiful." Levy said with a look of happiness on her face. She looked back at Gajeel who was smiling at her. He walked over to her and extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"You may." She replied while taking his hand. They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. The music played as Gajeel and Levy danced. Juvia suddenly began to sing:

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, _

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise "Certain as the sun, rises in the east..."_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, _

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the beast."_

As she sang, Gajeel and Levy just danced the night away. When Juvia finished her song, Levy rested her head on Gajeel's chest and closed her eyes while they danced slowly. She never wanted this to end. And neither did He.


	9. Chapter 9: Because I love her

(Please note, I do not own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the beast)

Chapter 9: Because I love her..

After dancing for an hour, Gajeel took Levy for an evening stroll in the gardens. It was a beautiful place, many stone made items and beautiful flowers. There was even a water fountain in the center. Gajeel took Levy to a gazebo on the other side of the property and sat down with her on a stone bench.

"Levy," he began "are you happy here with me?"

"Y-yes." Levy said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I- If only I could just see my father again. Just once." Gajeel thought for a moment and looked at her.

"There is a way." he told her "Don't move, I'll be right back." He began to run across the gardens and left Levy waiting for him back at the gazebo. Ten minutes later, he returned holding the magical lacrima.

"A-a Lacrima?" questioned Levy.

"It's no ordinary Lacrima." Gajeel explained "This lacrima lets you see anything or anyone you want. All you have to do is ask it to show you that person, place or thing." Levy cleared her throat that moment and then clearly spoke to the lacrima.

"I- I would like to see my father, Please." She told it. At that moment, a bright light came from the lacrima and both began to see an image form. The image was of Makarov in his lab trying to invent a new spell that could help him save Levy. His clothes were tattered and he looked exhausted. It seemed like he hasn't slept in days.

"I got to keep trying." He said to himself "This is for my Levy." He formed a small hand symbol and before he knew it, he was sent flying to the wall on the other side of his lab. He grunted and didn't get up.

"O-Oh Mavis, Father!" Levy screamed "H-he's hurt. Badly!" tears began to form from Levy's eyes and ran down her cheeks. Gajeel watched the whole situation and felt terrible for Levy's father. He put an arm around her and embraced her in a hug as she cried.

"Go see your dad." He suddenly told her. Levy looked up at him in shock. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"Y-you mean…. I'm free?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied solemnly "But promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me when your dad is better, you will return to the castle." Levy smiled at him and immediately replied: "It's a promise!" Levy then hugged Gajeel again and was unable to stop thanking him. She ran to the castle to change out of her ball gown and into something more comfortable. Levy then went up to Gajeel and gave him a hug goodbye before taking the nearest carriage back to Magnolia.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered to him. Before she left, Gajeel gave her the Magical Lacrima. So that way; they were always together even when he wasn't there. She then ran out the main door and into the carriage which rode off into the early night sky. The Servants suddenly arrived in The West Corridor where Gajeel retreated after Levy's departure.

"She's leaving?" Natsu questioned "Your just going to let her go?!"

"Yes." Gajeel sadly replied.

"Why?" asked Gray "Why are you just letting her go like that?!"

"Because…" Gajeel replied "I love her." The Servants looked at Gajeel wide eyed with shock. They never heard him say that.

"D-Did you hear that guys?!" Natsu excitedly whispered "He said he loves her!"

"But it's not enough." Juvia replied.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Didn't you pay attention to what The Enchantress said that day?" Gray retorted. Natsu shook his head "no". Seeing that, Gray heavily sighed and replied "The Enchantress told The Master that the girl needs to love him as well in order for this curse to break!"

"And so far…" Carla chimed in sadly "She hasn't told him she loves him." They all looked down sadly realizing this fact.

"And from the way things are going…" Juvia suddenly added "Were running out of time, look!" The Servants looked up at the rose that was sitting on the table and noticed how it only had three petals left on the stem.

"This isn't good." Gray spoke out "By the time she gets back, The Final Petal will be ready to fall."

"Hey guys," Natsu spoke out suddenly "has anyone seen Happy?" realizing that Natsu had a point, everyone began to search the room for Happy.

"Where the hell could he be?!" questioned Carla.

Levy rode the carriage back to Magnolia for two hours until finally appearing at her doorstep. Levy let out a small smile when seeing the familiar doorstep. It's been over a month since she moved into Gajeel's castle. She jumped out of the carriage that moment and ran to her father's lab. There, she found him waking up from his unconscious state.

"L-levy!" he screamed in surprise.

"Father!" she replied happily. She immediately ran over to her father, grabbed the first aid kit and began to tend to some of his wounds.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No father." Levy chuckled "I'm here for real."

"How did you manage to escape? He told you that you were to never leave!"

"I never escaped." Levy explained "He let me go free so I could be by your side." Makarov's eyes widened when he heard her say that. Levy helped her father up and then took him to the house and sat him down on a chair.

"He let you go free?" he pondered.

"He's not that bad." Levy replied "After I got to know him this past month. I learned that he wasn't the monster he seemed to be. My whole stay there I guess you can say he's been treating me like a princess." Levy blushed when she told her father those words. Makarov's eyes widened when he noticed the pinkish red streak going across his daughter's cheeks. She may have found the one man she wanted to be with.

"Levy," Makarov smiled "I'm happy to hear that things are better between you and the beast-"

"Gajeel." Levy corrected him.

"Right, Gajeel. And I approve of what feelings you may have for him. From what you told me, he sounds like a great man. You can live in that castle as long as you wish." Levy smiled at her father's words and then ran over to him, embracing him in a large bear hug. Before they could break away from their father-daughter moment, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" questioned Levy. She got up from hugging her father and opened the front door. There, in all his glory was Laxus. But he wasn't alone; the whole town was with him. They were an angry mob and Levy noticed right behind him was a carriage which was meant for people who are to be sent to the Magnolia Mental Health Institution.

"Hello Levy." Laxus grinned.

"Laxus." Levy snarled "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To take your Father where he belongs." He replied "He was claiming that you were taken by a 'Horrible Beast' who lived in a castle. But seeing that you're alive and well I guess it was just another one of his loony moments." The village laughed when they heard Laxus state that.

"My father was telling the truth!" Levy said through gritted teeth "I was gone for a whole month. I was released earlier this evening."

"Sure you were." Laxus snorted before giving an order to his friends "Take the old man."  
Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen then entered the house and grabbed Makarov and prepared to throw him into the carriage.

"**NO!" **Levy cried "**Not my father, please!"** She tried to move away from Laxus who was blocking her from getting close to her father.

"I'll let him go." Laxus replied evilly "IF you marry me."

"**No way in hell!**" Levy screamed.

"Then… Take him away!" Levy watched in horror as her father began to struggle against Laxus's friends. Even using his Titan Magic against the mages apprehending him.

"He's telling the truth!" Levy screamed "I swear he is!" Tears were falling down Levy's face. The town just laughed. She had to do something, something quick. Something that could save her father from a horrible fate when she remembered; The Lacrima Gajeel gave her before she left. She grabbed her bag that was hanging at the front door and immediately felt the lacrima inside. She held it in her hands and screamed.

"Please, show me him! Show me Gajeel! Please!" At that moment; the lacrima began to glow a brilliant light, which caught the attention of the mob and Laxus. The image of Gajeel then appeared on the Lacrima, he was roaring. Roaring out of depression, He wanted Levy by his side. Laxus looked at the Lacrima in a combo of astonishment and shock. There were screams coming from the women in the crowd when they saw Gajeel's appearance. At that moment, Levy realized her mistake.

_Oh Mavis,_ She thought to herself _what have I done?!_


	10. Chapter 10: Intermission

Author's note: Ok, I got a request last chapter for an intermission. I wasn't planning one but the request gave me the idea of showing gang after that big scene. Well, here it is!  
And there's a hint of Jerza in this chapter, te hee! Also, since 3 chapters of Fairy Tail came out, what the hell, I'll release a new chapter and release chapter 11 next week

(Please note: I don't own fairy tail and beauty and the beast)

Chapter 10: Intermission

The curtian fell on the stage and the house lights began to glow. People were starting to get use to the sudden change.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Makarov over the speaker "We will be taking a short intermission so the cast have some time to relax." People began to get up from their seats and check out the Fairy Tail shop so they could buy some Fairy Tail items.

Levy was back stage sitting on a wooden box and began to remove the flat shoes she was wearing and rubbed her foot. They were aching in those shoes.

"LEVY!" two familliar voices screamed. She looked up only to see Jet and Droy making their way over to the young girl.

"Hey guys," Levy replied. They sat down next to her and started hugging the young bookworm.

"You're amazing!" Jet screamed.

"The crowd loves you!" Droy said cheerfully.

"T-thanks guys." Levy said uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked with concern.

"N-Nothing." replied Levy "I'm going to find Lu-chan, I need to speak with her." Levy soon got up and left the room to find Lucy. On her way, she past by Erza making out heavily with a hooded figure. Levy figured the hooded man was this Jellal guy she heard so much about. Eventually, Levy found Lucy who was back stage chatting with Natsu.

"Hey, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy said happily.

"Lu-chan, can we talk? It's important." Lucy looked at Levy with concern.

"Sure Levy." Lucy said. They walked to a private room in the guild and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Levy fell back onto a chair in the room.

"I-I think I'm in love with Gajeel!" Levy blurted out. Lucy looked at her blue haired friend, stunned. She thought Levy just had a simple crush on Gajeel, nothing like this.

"A-are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"This play is making me realize feelings I never knew I had for him!" Levy cried "I mean, yes, I _do_ have a crush on him, but spending all this time with him these past few months; I really fell hard for him. That look on his face when I came down the stairs for the dance scene, I never saw him like that before in my entire life! It was like he completely forgot how to breathe!" She put her head in her hands at that moment. "What am I going to do Lu-Chan?" Lucy walked over to her love-sick friend and sat down with her, patting her on the back.

"I admit it Levy," Lucy began "I saw the way he's been looking at you these past few months, it's obvious he feels the same as you. Maybe; after the play, you should _confess_ how you feel." Levy looked at Lucy that moment, Wide-eyed with shock.

"A-are you nuts?!" Levy screeched "What if he doesn't feel the same as me?! He'll probably think I was joking and laugh it off."

"You don't know until you try." Lucy reminded her. Levy felt that Lucy was right, she didn't know unless she tried. If worse comes to worse, her and Gajeel will just move past it like it never happened.

"O-ok." Breathed Levy "I'll tell him at the after-party, when were alone."

Meanwhile, Gajeel was back stage in his normal form; eating iron so he could refuel for the rest of the play. _What was up with me during the dance scene with the shrimp?_ He questioned himself _My heart wouldn't stop pounding like that. Hell shrimp; what are you doing to me?_ At that moment, PantherLilly walked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer and sat down with him.

"Good job out there Gajeel," PantherLilly complimented "You and Levy are killing it out there!"

"Thanks Lilly." The iron dragon slayer replied solemnly.

"What's eating you?" asked Lilly.

"The shrimp. I don't know, it's like every time I see her, my heart is ready to come out of my freaking chest! When I saw her in that ball gown, I-I don't know, I just wanted to hold her forever when we were dancing. I didn't even want that moment to end! I don't know what it is Lilly. What do I do? This could ruin the show!" Lilly smiled when he heard Gajeel say this, it was about damn time the man admitted his feelings for Levy.

"You're in love Gajeel." Lilly replied. Gajeel looked at his Exceed companion with questioning eyes. Him? The tough Iron Dragon Slayer in love? Was that even possible?

"She wouldn't want someone like me." Gajeel moped "I pinned her and her two mindless drones to a tree in the middle of the park for Mavis's sake!"

"But she _**forgave you**_." Lilly pointed out. Gajeel looked at the cat, wondering where he was going. "Just tell her how you feel. I wouldn't be surprised if she feels the same. Trust me, during your fight with Sting and Rogue, when you caught Rogue; she was so happy, she was hugging me to the point I couldn't breathe! It's obvious she loves you as well. The play brought out those feelings more then you expected."

"Speaking of the play," Gajeel interrupted "why is the freaking intermission in the middle of the scene where they find out I do exist?"

"Don't know." Shrugged Lilly "I guess it was to leave a cliff hanger." At that moment, the lights back stage began to flicker, a sign that the play was going to resume where it left off.

"Better get in place." Gajeel said. He then scarfed down the rest of the iron he had with him "See you on stage Lilly." Lilly nodded at Gajeel.

Levy suddenly noticed the flickering of the lights and gasped.

"I got to get going!" she screamed "This is going to be a _**very**_ big scene! It **has** to be perfect!" Levy thanked Lucy again for her advice and ran out the room onto the stage where she last stood. Laxus was already in position and helping a few people with remembering their spots.

"Ready?" he whispered to Levy. Levy nodded.

"By the way," he added "Good job so far, you're freaking killing it!"

"Hey," she said "look who's talking; Mr. Dragon Hunter." Laxus chuckled at the little nick name and got into position, at that moment, the curtains began to rise. It was time to resume the story.


	11. Chapter 11:Kill The Beast

Author's Note: Ok, time to get back to the story! Lately, I have been planning out another fanon after this; I'll reveal the name of it at the end of the final chapter! Now let's sit back and enjoy the show! P.s. I got a new profile pic, and yes, I did draw that. I free-handed the whole drawing by following the original drawing.

(Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast)

Chapter 11: Kill the Beast

Levy stood there frozen as a block of ice. The whole town was murmuring and screaming at the picture of Gajeel in the Lacrima. Laxus didn't know what to say; this whole time he thought Makarov was insane and just seeing proof shook him to his core.

"M-monster!" Someone screamed.

"He'll come after our women and children!" another screamed.

"No! He wouldn't!" Levy replied "He would never harm a soul!" Laxus took the Lacrima out of Levy's hands at that moment and looked straight at it.

"If I didn't know any better," he said "I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"So what if I do?!" hissed Levy "The only monster here is **YOU!**" The town gasped at those words.

"She's insane!" Mirajane screamed.

"She's as bad as her father!" Lisanna replied to her sister.

"No!" Laxus said defensively "She's under a love spell that the beast put on her!"

"Wait, what?" Levy questioned "**I'm not under a love spell!**"

"Don't worry Levy my dear!" Laxus said to Levy while holding her hand "I'll save you, I'll have the spell broken and you will love me again!"

"**I never loved you!"** Levy screeched while taking her hand away "And wait, I was gone for a whole month, how is it you didn't even notice?!" her words were left completely ignored.

"There is only one thing we can do," Laxus said to the mob "and that is...**KILL THE BEAST!" **Hearing those words, the angry mob cheered.

"No! Isn't anyone listening to me!?" Levy screamed "He's harmless!" Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Levy and locked Magic Sealing Cuffs onto her hands.

"Sorry Levy darling." said Laxus with and evil grin "But it's for your own good. I can't let you interfere with my plans of marrying you." Levy gave back nothing but a menacing cold glare. Laxus then had his friends take Levy's father out of the carriage and put Magic Sealing Cuffs on him as well. They then threw him into the house next to Levy and locked all the doors and windows on them, so that way; there was no escape.

"Let us out!" Levy screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Laxus replied on the other-side of the door before screaming to the town "Ok! Grab your pitchforks, your torches and Laki, get your weird medieval torture devices, were going to kill The Beast!" The crowd cheered at the words of Laxus and began to ready themselves. This was going to be a night to remember.

Levy was trapped in her house with her father. An hour passed and she began to mope about all that just happened.

"Levy?" asked Makarov "Are you alright?"

"This is all my fault!" she sobbed "If I haven't shown them the Lacrima, we wouldn't be in this mess and Gajeel would be safe and sound!" She began to sob harder to the point she couldn't form words and more. Tears rolled down her eyes. Makarov scooted his way over to his daughter and began to comfort his daughter.

"It's not your fault." he said comfortingly "It was a mistake and we all make mistakes."

"You have to have faith in The Master, Levy! He will kick Laxus butt before he knew it!" a voice suddenly said. Levy stopped crying for a moment and looked around the room with her father to see where the voice came from. She heard a rustling noise and discovered something moving inside her bag, it soon made its way out of the bag to reveal itself. It was Happy.

"Happy!" Levy happily exclaimed "W-what are you doing here?"

"I followed you." He replied bashfully "Don't worry, The Master didn't order me to or anything. I wanted to try and stop you from leaving and I accidently fell into your bag."

"Boy I'm glad you did! Do you think you can get us out?"

"Magic Sealing Cuffs huh? Pfft! Easy! Their weakness is heat!" Happy hopped over to the fire place and added more wood onto the fire; Levy and her father scooted over to the fire and the heat loosened the locks on the cuffs, soon they were able to wiggle free.

"I can use my magic now!" Levy squealed.

"Levy, you have to get out of here!" Makarov suddenly said "Laxus is on his way to the castle and he's probably halfway there by now!" Levy nodded at her father.

"But," questioned Levy "how will I get there in time? Laxus scared the horse away and the carriage was taken by the mob!"

"I'll take you there!" Happy exclaimed and suddenly, the little tea cup grew wings and began to fly, shocking Makarov and Levy.

"I'm actually an Exceed." He explained "I won't be able to carry you too long cause of my size. But I can make this two hour journey into a thirty minute journey!"

"Good enough for me!" Levy exclaimed. She then used her magic and the word **BATTERINGRAM **appeared out of thin air, knocking the door down and knocking the guard unconscious. Levy and Happy then flew out of the house at a high speed into the starry night sky.

"Let's go Happy!" Levy exclaimed.

"Aye miss!" replied Happy.

The mob soon made the journey on foot with Laxus leading them, avoiding all the obstacles they could just to get to Gajeel's castle. Soon, they made it to their destination.

"I'll take the beast head on!" screamed Laxus "Everyone, he probably has an army so prepare for battle!" the mob cheered at Laxus' words and began to make their way to the castle. Inside, The Servants watched the commotion going on outside.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Natsu.

"It looks like an angry mob!" Gray said in a shocked tone. There was a moment of pure silence.

"D-Do you think Levy sent this mob?" asked Juvia.

"No." Carla replied "Levy would never do such a thing." She took a closer look at the mob and noticed the masculine blonde haired man leading it.

"Wait a minute." Carla said "That must be Laxus!"

"Who?" asked Natsu.

"He's a Dragon Hunter that lives in Levy's hometown." Juvia explained "She told us one day that she was glad to be rid of him when she moved here. Apparently, he's been trying to force a marriage on her-"

"Wait," Gray interrupted "he's _**forcing **_her to marry him?!"

"She always said no." Juvia replied "Levy told Carla and Juvia that he's been bothering her about this before she got here. Juvia believes that he must have found out about The Master somehow and is here to be rid of him."

"To be rid of the competition." Gray said with realization "I'm going to warn The Master!"

"Wait," Natsu said "Levy mentioned he's a Dragon Hunter right?"

"Yeah so?" asked Gray.

"The Master is an Iron Dragon Slayer! And I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hunters _**Don't**_ get along!" At that moment, Natsu explained the reason why Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hunters don't get along to his friends. With those words said, they all looked at each other in shock. This wasn't good.

"Guys, get an army ready!" Gray screamed while hopping up the stairs "It's been awhile but were gonna have to fight with magic!" he then ran up to The West Corridor to warn Gajeel. Banging was heard on the door and soon, the door was forced open. The Servants hid behind different objects in the home while the mob began to search the Castle.

"Where could it be?" asked EverGreen.

"Don't know and don't care." said Bixlow "As long as it's not in this room, that's all I care about." Suddenly, a huge burst of water hit Bixlow and sent him flying across the room. The one responsible for this was Juvia.

"Attack!" she screamed "Protect the Master, protect The Castle, protect our _home!_"she then attacked again. "**Water slicer!**"

"**Fire Dragon's: Roar!**" screamed Natsu before letting out a huge burst of flames. Carla flew up into the air and began to ram into some of the people in the mob hoping her actions would slow them down.

Gray raced up the stairs and into Gajeel's bedroom. He found Gajeel sitting on his bed with his head down and not even looking to see who entered his room.

"Sir!" Gray exclaimed "Were under attack! You need to get out of here! Quick! The one leading this mob is a Dragon Hunter!" not a single word. Gajeel just stayed the way he was; motionless.

"Sir, come on! We need to get out of here before it's too late! The rest are holding the mob off, we'll all escape when the moment's right!" still nothing. Then, he spoke.

"She betrayed me." He whispered.

"No she didn't!" Gray replied "This is a guy who was harassing her for a while! She wants nothing to do with this man!"

"She sent this mob to kill me." He whispered Gray noticed a tear fall from his face "I thought she loved me; and she betrays me. It's hopeless. It always was hopeless." Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing. Things were looking up for them, now this and Gajeel gave up complete hope. Just then, the door busted open. There, stood Laxus.

"So," Laxus began "you're the 'Horrible Beast' I heard so much about, hmm?" Gajeel didn't reply.

"Did you really think you could end up with a girl like Levy?" he continued "Boy were you wrong-"

"You're **wrong**!" Gray screamed "Get out of this Castle! **Ice Make: Hammer**!" A large hammer made out of pure ice formed in the clock's hands and he ran towards Laxus giving him a good swing. But Laxus electrocuted Gray and soon; the clock fell to the ground unconscious.

"Time to die, Beast." said Laxus with an evil grin. Gajeel didn't reply at all.

Levy was flying with Happy at a very fast pace, they passed by the meadow Gajeel saved Levy from those Vulcans. They were getting close.

"Faster Happy!" Levy screamed.

"I'm going as fast as my magic can take me!" he replied.

"We need to get there faster! Laxus is a Dragon Hunter, he-"

"Wait," Happy interrupted "Laxus is a Dragon Hunter?! Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

"Things were going a mile a minute in my head," Levy admitted "I completely forgot."

"This is bad." said Happy "The Master is an Iron Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hunters don't get along for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Dragon Slayers are taught by Dragons how to use their magic not only for defense, but to defeat a dragon. Dragon Hunters use Dragon Slayer Magic to _murder _their opponents as well as Dragons. They have tactics that Dragon Slayers don't use. They're considered forbidden by Dragons." Levy's eyes widened with shock. "We have to get there and quick!"

Levy nodded and then used her magic "**Solid Script: Speed**!" The word **SPEED **appeared out of thin air and Happy went through it. Suddenly, his speed picked up and he was going faster than ever.

_Oh please, please_ Levy thought _don't let us be too late._


	12. Chapter 12: I love you

Author's note: Alright, things are getting intense. Let's see what happens next!

(Please Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Beauty and The Beast)

Chapter 12: I love you.

"**Lightning Dragon's: Roar!**" Laxus screamed before letting out a huge gust of wind filled with bolts of lightning out of his mouth. The attack had sent Gajeel crashing into the wall of his room. He slid down the wall, grunting from the sudden pain in his back.

"**Lightning Dragon's: Claws!**" Laxus screamed again before letting out a fury of lightning infused claws attack The Iron Dragon Slayer. Still, no matter what; Gajeel didn't attack back.

"Oh?" chuckled Laxus "Playing the defenseless card now aren't we?" No reply. "Do you really think that Levy would ever fall for a horrible monster like you?" he continued with a snort "I doubt that! I heard of your tale, a lovely Enchantress appearing in the middle of a horrible storm; asking for food and shelter and you refusing. And with the blink of an eye, you were turned into this."

"H-how do you know?" Gajeel suddenly asked.

"Oh, so you can talk!" Laxus snidely replied before chuckling "The Enchantress paid me a visit one night a year ago. With the same request of course; I only let her in so I could look good in front of the ladies; I was honestly surprised when I found out about her true form. She told me at that moment I passed her test that my destiny will appear in a year's time. She was right of course, my destiny is to marry Levy; and I _**won't**_ let the likes of you get in my way!"

Before he could make another move towards the Iron Dragon slayer, a huge blast of something cold hit him in the back of his head. Laxus turned around and was surprised to see that Gray had gotten up.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" screamed the Ice Make clock. Right in his hands appeared an over-sized shoulder bazooka that could take down an entire army in a matter of seconds. Shards of ice were shot out of the cannon, hitting Laxus straight in the chest. But; it barley had an effect.

"You stupid clock." growled Laxus. He sent another bolt of lightning at the clock which struck him out immediately. This time, knocking him out cold completely.

"I had enough of this!" screamed Laxus. He grabbed Gajeel by the throat and began to move the fight out to the balcony. "Time to die!" His free hand was suddenly coated in lightning and he at that moment, he was going to end it all. Just when he was about to strike Gajeel, the word **SHEILD** appeared out of thin air. The shock of it caused Laxus to drop Gajeel. Laxus then tried again to end it but the word **SHEILD **was still protecting the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel was lying on the ground; gasping for air when he began to think. _Where did this come from?_ He thought. Then; he realized something. This was only one person's magic. He looked up into the night sky and couldn't believe his eyes. There, floating in the air was Levy. The one who was keeping her in the air this whole time was Happy.

"Gajeel!" she screamed. Laxus looked up into the night sky and couldn't believe his eyes as well.

"H-how did you manage to escape?!" he asked "and how is it you can use magic?!"

"One problem with Magic Sealing Cuffs Laxus." Levy explained "Their weakness is heat."

"Aye miss!" said Happy.

"Laxus," Levy said in a cold tone "You are to leave him alone this instant!"

"Shut up!" Laxus screamed before sending a jolt of lighting right at her.

"**Solid Script: Redirect!**" she screamed. The word **REDIRECT** appeared out of thin air and redirected the lightning bolt into the mountains nearby. This set Gajeel off completely.

"**Iron Dragon's: Roar!**" he screamed. A huge gust of wind mixed with scrap iron hit the Lightning Dragon Hunter directly and sent him flying into the wall. Laxus looked back at his opponent with a mischievous smile. This fight was getting interesting.

"**Solid Script: Iron!**" Levy screamed. At that moment, the word **IRON **appeared out of thin air in front of Gajeel. He noticed there was a tiny heart in the o of the word **IRON**. Without hesitation, he scarfed down the iron and gave Levy a grunt showing his thanks. Happy moved Levy over to a safer position above the balcony so he could rest and finish watching the battle.

"You break into my home, destroy most of my property, injure my servants, beaten me to a savage pulp and now I find out you held The Shrimp prisoner just for your selfish wants and you tried to hurt her!" Gajeel screamed "I had it with you! **Iron Dragon's: Sword!**" at that moment, his arm turned into a chainsaw like sword and the miniature blades on the sword began to move at a very fast pace. Gajeel took a running start and attacked Laxus, only to miss thanks to Laxus rolling away in time.

"**Lightning Dragon's: Jaw!**" Laxus screamed and attacked Gajeel with his jaw.

"Laxus!" Levy screamed "Leave him alone! Stop this nonsense!" Laxus still ignored the girl. Suddenly, a clap of thunder was heard over their heads and they looked up to see it suddenly begin to rain.

"Oh no!" Levy whispered as a few drops of rain hit her on her cheek.

"The Master is at a disadvantage here." Happy whispered while he began to shake "Water conducts electricity, and so does iron. This has to be the worst fight ever for The Master."

The fight continued in the rain, punches and kicks were thrown at each other. Some were missed and some were direct hits. The rain continued to pour heavily to the point Levy had to put up her hood on her coat. The fight was continuous. It wasn't going to end.

"**Lightning Dragon's: Roar!**" screeched Laxus sending another mouthful of Lightning bolts at Gajeel; only for him to miss it by an inch. At that moment, Levy noticed something different about the Lightning Dragon Hunter.

"Happy," she whispered "did you noticed something… different about Laxus?"

"Aye miss." Happy replied "I think he's losing it."

"Your right, his mental state seems to be slipping. I think it's because he's use to getting what he wants. But because he wants something he knows he will never have; it's causing him to crack."

"I think The Master noticed this too. Maybe he can use this to his advantage." Gajeel looked at Laxus with a questioning look. _Maybe a sneak attack would work?_ He thought_ No, he would expect that. Looks like I will have to hide in the shadows for this one._ At that moment, Gajeel created several kunai out of the iron in his body and lunged them at Laxus. Laxus blocked them and Gajeel ran off to hide.

"Is that the best you got monster?!" Laxus screamed "Come out and fight me like the coward you are!"

"Laxus! Stop!" Levy screamed "Enough of this crap!"

"Enough out of you!" Laxus screamed "You'll learn to hold your tongue when you're my wife!"

"**Karma Demon: Iron God's sword!**" Gajeel suddenly screamed. His arm turned into a massive sword and he swung it at Laxus and got a direct hit. He then sped up to Laxus and grabbed him by the throat. Laxus couldn't move; he was helpless. Gajeel then pulled him over the side of the balcony as if to tell the Dragon Hunter he is going to drop him into the canyon below.

"N-no!" Laxus screamed "P-please don't kill me! I'll do anything! **Anything**!"

"Gajeel!" Levy suddenly screamed. Gajeel at that moment looked up at the girl "Don't do it! It's not worth it!" Gajeel then looked back at the fear-stricken Dragon Hunter. The fear in his eyes showed that he was willing to do anything to just be able to live and see tomorrow. Gajeel at the moment pulled him back in and dropped him on the railing of the balcony. He leaned in near Laxus's ear.

"Leave this place and **NEVER** come back!" he growled into his ear. Laxus swallowed hard and nodded to Gajeel's orders. It was over, he lost. He was going to live to see tomorrow. But, this wasn't enough. He wasn't going to let some monster take away his Levy. He looked up to see Levy smiling down at Gajeel. Who, in return was smiling back. Laxus then gritted his teeth at this sight. No one was going to mess with what he wanted. He was going to win either way. He noticed one of the kunai Gajeel dropped during his earlier attack. He secretly picked it up and began to electrically charge it. At that moment, he thrust his arm and stabbed Gajeel straight in the back.

A look of pure shock hit Levy _No _She thought _this can't be happening. _Gajeel was in shock. He wasn't expecting this. Gajeel then stumbled forward and fell onto his knees. Laxus began to manically laugh at the expense of Gajeel. But instead of watching where he was going, he slipped on the slippery surface of the balcony edge that the rain caused and fell back. The only thing he had to cling onto was the edge of the balcony. But, he lost his grip and fell into the canyon. Never to be seen again.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in a hoarse tone. She jumped from where she was sitting and ran over to his side. She removed her cloak and pressed it on the wound on Gajeel's back. There, she removed the knife from his back and noticed how intense the bleeding was. While she held onto him, the remaining Servants and the town suddenly appeared. Shocked at the sight. _What have we done?_ The Townspeople thought to themselves. Wendy, a little girl who was Magnolia's healer went to Levy's side and activated her Healing magic, hoping to heal Gajeel in time.

"I-it's no good." Wendy said "Laxus added lightning magic into the attack. The wound is too great. There's nothing I can do." Levy began to weep when she heard the devastating news. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"L-Levy." Gajeel whispered "Y-you came back."

"Gajeel," Levy cried "I am **so** sorry! This is all my fault! You're going to be just fine Gajeel! You're going to get better and things will be the way they were-"

"No it's not." Gajeel replied "I'm dying Levy. I won't make it."

"You're going to make it!" Levy cried while trying to fight back the tears "You're the strongest being in the whole world. Nothing can break you down!"

"At least, I got to see you….. one…. last… time….." Gajeel replied to her. He gave her a weak toothy smile before he slowly closed his eyes; succumbing to his wound.

"No..." Levy cried "No NO NO NO NO **NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" **At that moment, she broke down in to massive sobs. She wasn't going to hold anything back.

"Please Gajeel." She sobbed as the tears fell onto him "Don't go….I love you Gajeel." She continued to sob harder after her confession. And while everyone mourned, The Servants looked up at the rose that was on the table in time to watch the last petal fall and die before it hit the table.


	13. Chapter 13: Broke a spell? Take a bow!

Author's note: Ok, last chapter was a complete tear-jerker. I admit it. Now, if you're wondering if this chapter will be the last, No it isn't. I plan another two chapters after this one and maybe (just maybe) a bonus chapter. At the final chapter, I will announce the new Fanon I will have come out. The name, the theme, and a list of characters. Don't worry, this chapter isn't the end. I still got a few good tricks up my sleeve!

(Please note I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the beast)

**Chapter 13: Broke a spell? Take a bow!**

Levy was crying uncontrollably while she clutched onto Gajeel's lifeless body. All the townspeople and Servants were watching this moment. Crying and regretting ever getting involved.

"P-please Gajeel" Levy sobbed "Don't go… I love you." She continued to sob and her tears fell onto Gajeel's chest. When the second tear drop landed on him, a bright sparkle appeared. And another and another. Soon, many appeared. People looked up at the sight and couldn't believe this. Levy was the only one who didn't notice. The bright sparkles turned into a ball of light that levitated into the sky; before anyone could blink, a beautiful woman formed from the ball of light. It was Erza the Enchantress. Levy looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"If you fall in love and find someone who will return that love, your curse will be broken." Erza said. She looked down at Gajeel and Levy and said with a smile "You learned your lesson." She flew down over to Levy and waved her hand over Gajeel's chest. The sparkles from earlier fell off The Enchantress's hand and soon, a heartbeat could be heard from Gajeel's chest.

"Ga-Gajeel?!" Levy whispered. Before she could say anymore, Gajeel began to rise off the ground and his body levitated into the air. His body positioned into as if he was being held by his throat. A magic circle formed from below the man. And soon, his horns began to disappear; his nails shortened in length, his canine teeth grew shorter but still stayed sharp. His iron-like scales began to disappear and were replaced with smooth, tan skin. His long, untamable black hair remained the same. Levy watched in awe. _What's going on?_ She asked herself _what is this woman doing to Gajeel?_ When the final addition to the transformation was complete, the man opened his eyes and fell to the ground. He looked at his hands in disbelief. They were normal. At that moment, he looked up at Levy, who was still on the ground. She was looking at the man before her.

"Levy?" asked the man.

"Ga-Gajeel?" she replied.

"Ghihi." Snorted the man "What's wrong shrimp? Don't recognize me?" He leaned in closer to Levy. At that moment, she began to study the man's features. Tan skin with long dark untamable hair, multiple piercings all throughout his face. No eyebrows but the piercings where his eyebrows should be served as eyebrows. Several studs coming out the bridge of his nose and two piercings below his lower lip. He had multiple piercings on both his ears and three round studs on the sides of his forearms. This was the man from the portrait Levy saw the night she snuck into The West Corridor. But what caught Levy's attention the most was his piercing red eyes. The eyes that Levy would look into and would feel like she could melt any minute. No doubt about it, she knew these eyes well.

"Gajeel," Levy said with tears flowing down her face as she smiled "It _**is **_you." At that moment, she leaned in closer to Gajeel, so close they could feel each other's breath. There, Gajeel grew closer to Levy and kissed her. A warm kiss. A kiss that could make you melt within seconds. They began to levitate into the air and a swirl of magic followed them. While they passionately embraced, a beacon of light hit the stormy sky and cleared the sky into a beautiful morning sun rise. The magic began to swarm around The Servants while this scene occurred and it caught everyone by surprise.

"What the heck is happening?!" questioned Natsu.

"Were changing back!" Gray said excitedly. The swirl of magic followed them from toe-to head and in place of magical talking items, were people and Exceeds. Juvia transformed into a beautiful young woman about Levy's age with ocean blue hair that was straight but curled at the ends. Gray transformed into a muscular young man with short messy spiky black hair. Natsu transformed into a muscular young man with spiky pink hair. Happy turned into a bi-pedal blue cat with a white belly while Carla transformed into a white cat with a serious demeanor.

"I-It's a miracle." Juvia said while tears of joy streamed down her face "Were human again."

"Were human!" Gray screamed.

"Gray, your pan- I mean clothes." Happy said.

"CRAP! Wait clothes… not clock panels, _clothes_!" At this moment, Gajeel and Levy landed on the ground and parted from their passionate kiss. They watched as their friends began to celebrate their transformation into their real forms.

"It's a miracle!" screamed Natsu while blowing out fire from his mouth "Now I need a girlfriend." He looked around the room where there were many people. He spotted a young blonde woman named Lucy who was checking out his abs.

"Hey there," he said in a flirtiest tone. This surprisingly got him a blush from Lucy.

"It really is a miracle." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel suddenly picked Levy up by her waist and spun her around. While this moment occurred, something happened. Levy's blue dress suddenly began to pale, and grow longer. It soon turned into a pure white dress, but it was changing even more. The skirt of the dress began to fan out more and the top of her dress became a heart shaped topped, her flats turned into chunky white heels, jewels began to form on her dress and her headband turned into a silver-diamond encrusted tiara with a veil, white arm gloves also appeared. The same thing happened to Gajeel. His cape turned into a prince like jacket that you would see in Cinderella but it was black with iron studs and the tail coat was slightly ripped, his pants turned into white pants and his boots were black with round iron studs. A silver jewel encrusted crown appeared on his head. They looked at themselves than each other when they realized what just happened.

"I don't want to be the one to rush such a beautiful relationship" said Lucy while clearing her throat "But I am the captain of a cargo ship in Hargeon, so that gives me the right to marry someone." Levy and Gajeel both looked at Lucy and gave her a small nod showing their approval. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both Prince and Princess, you may kiss the bride." With that said; Gajeel pulled Levy in and passionately kissed her again. The whole crowd cheered seeing this beautiful moment.

"Wait!" someone screamed, everyone turned their heads to see it was Freed, Bixlow and EverGreen.

"Has anyone seen Laxus?!" Freed screamed. Levy and Gajeel threw them an annoyed looked for ruining their happy moment.

"He's dead." Gajeel replied coldly and then kissed his new wife again. Earning them another set of cheers. Music began to play around them and the newlyweds made the decision to dance their first dance as husband and wife. As the music played, The Servants and Townspeople began to sing

"_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast!_

_Tale as old as time, _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast!_"

While they danced, the newlyweds embraced in another kiss. From that moment, it was time to go back to reality. A reality where this was all just a play and not even real, they were all mages in a wizard's guild called Fairy Tail and Laxus was never dead, he was just hanging out back stage with the stage crew. This was all the opening night of the play. The crowd began to give a massive round of applause to the actors before them. Going as wild as a party in Fairy Tail. All the actors left formed a crowd and began to take their bows. The townspeople were the first round; Reedus, Laki, PantherLilly, and other townspeople bowed. Erza walked on stage and took her bow and surprisingly, had a large bouquet of roses thrown to her (she knew right away it was from Jellal). The Servants then appeared on the stage and took a bow. Before they could bow, Natsu and Gray got into a small squabble on who was going to bow first. Only to be solved by Gajeel's Iron Club. Carla and Happy walked in hand in hand and took a bow together. Juvia then took her bow after looking at Gray's shirtless body.

Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna appeared and took their bows (getting a few wolf whistles too), The Thunder God Tribe appeared and took their bows while Bixlow's babies floated happily around their master saying "Happily Ever After!" over and over again. Makarov appeared and took a bow, receiving a rose or two. Laxus then appeared from backstage and took a bow in front of the crowd, receiving a rose or two from the crowd. Finally, it was Gajeel and Levy's turn to bow. They walked up to the center of the stage and received the biggest applause out of the whole night. Gajeel walked up first and politely bowed to the crowd (which surprised Levy because he didn't seem like the type to bow).A ton of roses were thrown to him. Levy then walked up and did a polite curtsy while receiving multiple flowers. Just then, Laxus grabbed her arm playfully and Gajeel grabbed her other arm to make it like they were still fighting over The Solid Script Mage. The stage crew appeared from behind stage and took their bows. Finally, the entire cast got together, hand in hand and took a bow. The crowd gave the cast a standing ovation for their performance. More roses being thrown to the cast.

"They love us!" Levy said out loud to her friends.

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked. Lucy, who was right next to Levy suddenly whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Are you gonna tell him?" she asked.

"Not until the after party." Levy mumbled back "When were alone. It's better that way."

"Alright people!" Makarov said over the intercom "Thank you for coming to our show; don't forget to check out our store outside the guild when you leave!"

But Makarov hit a slight road block in his theory that people were just going to leave immediately. Some of the people in the audience decided to check out the bar and got a little on the drunk side. Others were just refusing to leave, even though they were sober!

"Looks like I have no choice." Makarov mumbled "Gajeel, you can sing now." Everyone in the cast except Gajeel gave the master a look of displeasure. One thing about Gajeel people weren't too crazy about was his inability to sing and not even realizing how horrible he truly is at it. In a matter of seconds, Gajeel was in his performance clothes, on a stool with his guitar ready to sing. Everyone in the guild took this as an opportunity to cover their ears. Lucy summoned Aries who she asked to make enough wool for everyone in the guild to clog their ears up with. While Gajeel's singing tortured the audience, the entire audience made a B-line out of the guild. Now that was over, the only thing left Levy had to worry about was the After Party.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

Author's note: Alright here we go! The big moment, THE AFTER PARTY!

(I do not own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the beast)

**Chapter 14: Confessions**

The After Party was in full swing after the play. Cana was happily drinking her booze while Mirajane served drinks to everyone. People were getting drunk, eating, dancing or having friendly conversations about how well the first night of the play went. Levy was sitting at a table in the corner of the guild, eating a gourmet cupcake and reading one of her favorite books. She needed to keep her nerves occupied before she confessed to Gajeel how she felt.

"Levy," two familiar voices said in unison. Levy looked up to see Jet and Droy looking at her solemnly.

"Hi guys!" she said happily while putting her book down.

"Levy," Jet began "We want you to know that we will always love you and whoever you choose to spend your life with, we'll support you."

"We just want to see you happy." said Droy.

"T-thanks guys." Levy stuttered with a questioning look. Both Jet and Droy at that moment gave her a tight firm hug before leaving her where she was.

_What was that about? _Levy thought to herself _that wasn't like them at all._ Levy at that moment decided to shrug it off and continue reading her book. An hour into the party and soon, Levy felt an oversized shadow cast over her small stature.

"Hey shrimp." said a familiar voice. Levy looked up and realized it was Gajeel. He was in his usual attire, chomping on a bar of iron like it was a protein bar.

"H-hi Gajeel." Levy blushed.

"Whatchya doin just sitting there and reading? It's a party, you should be celebrating!"

"Ah, I'm not really into the partying mood Gajeel. I just want to relax."

"That sounds like a cry for help." Gajeel snorted while picking Levy up by the collar of her dress with just his hand.

"H-hey!" Levy screamed "Gajeel put me down!"

"No way squirt, gihihihi you're gonna have the time of your life tonight." He snorted. Gajeel then flung Levy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and brought her to the dance floor. He lowered her down and began to dance with her. Levy's face was never this red before. She did her best to avoid eye contact with him but it's wasn't going to matter. Gajeel could feel how fast her heartbeat was going.

"Would you look at that." Lucy said to PantherLilly while watching Levy dance with Gajeel at a nearby table.

"Only a matter of time before they confess." PantherLilly replied while eating a kiwi.

Gajeel looked down at Levy and noticed how red her face was turning.

"You ok shrimp?" he asked. Levy looked up at his crimson eyes and if it was possible; her face grew redder than Erza's hair.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered "Just a little stomachache."

"Ghihi." He chuckled "Maybe I can fix that." He leaned in a little closer to Levy and began to pull her face closer to his. He was growing closer and closer to her. Just when their lips were close to touching, Gray decided to start an argument with Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray suddenly screamed "I want to fight!"

"Oh yeah Popsicle brains?!" Natsu screamed "Bring it!" A sudden clash of flames and ice hit the dance floor and both mages began to fight. Natsu was suddenly knocked back into Gajeel just in the nick of time.

"The hell Salamander?!" he screamed while covering Levy from Natsu's blow "That's it! **Iron Dragon's clubbed fist**!" A large club of pure iron protruded where Gajeel's hand use to be and it punched Natsu straight in the face.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza screamed from her table while she ate her slice of cake. Natsu created a sudden blow to Gray which sent him flying straight onto Erza's slice of cake.

"M-my cake!" Erza screamed. A sudden shade of demonic red glinted in the re-quip mage's eyes and she suddenly punched Gray straight in the face. "That's it!" Pretty soon the whole bar got into a massive knock -out-drag- out. Those who refused to get involved either got involved or hid behind the bar.

The rest of the night was nothing but pure-blood bar fighting until the dawn broke. The whole guild was a complete wreck; everyone in the guild was sprawled out in different places. Natsu asleep on the ground near Happy, Cana face first in a barrel, the Strauss siblings cuddled together, Jet somehow in his underwear being hung on the ceiling by one rope on his foot while Droy was in his underwear, tied to a spick with an apple in his mouth and a fire underneath. Levy woke up behind the bar where she and Lucy took shelter after the fight got too out of hand. She began to rub her eyes and check out the damage. _Mavis, _she thought _this place looks worse than it did at Lisanna's welcome home party!_ Levy began to survey the room hoping to find Gajeel somewhere. But to no avail.

_He must have gone home._ She thought to herself. Levy then walked over the pile of unconscious bodies trying not to wake them or hurt them. She had to go get her book that she left on the table the night before. Just when she was about to grab her book, Gajeel snuck up behind her; startling her.

"Gajeel!" she shrieked "You startled me."

"Gihihi." He chuckled. "Been trying to get a hold of ya all night shrimp."

"Same here." She said uneasily while scratching the back of her neck. They began to walk together and soon out of The Guild, into the Early Morning streets of Magnolia. They're walk together was an awkward one until Gajeel broke the silence.

"So…" he began.

"So…?" she replied.

"What was up with the crying?"

"Excuse me?"

"During the death scene, you were actually crying."

"No I wasn't!" Levy blushed.

"Gihihi, yes you were." He smirked "While you were holding onto me, I could literally hear the sadness in your voice. And I sure as hell know that crap wasn't fake!"

Levy thought for a moment and realized he was right. She _**was**_ really crying. The whole time she thought she was acting but her emotions have grown so strong for the Iron Dragon Slayer, the thought of actually losing him set her over the edge! _That explains Jet and Droy's sudden change in personality._ She thought to herself.

"Look Gajeel, I-I've been meaning to tell you something but; I didn't get the chance to tell you." Gajeel raised a metal studded eyebrow hearing this.

"Well spit it out shrimp!" he replied with a mischievous smile. He knew what she was going to say. Levy's face was purely red by now. She swallowed hard.

"Well," she began "y-you see, I..I mean for a while I've I guess you can say since the whole S-class trials I've-" Gajeel was beginning to lose his patience, he never seen Levy so nervous before. While she was still trying to get the words out of her, he had enough. He then grabbed her and kissed her straight on the lips. The kiss shocked Levy but soon the shock wore off and she returned the kiss with as much passion Gajeel was giving off. When they broke off, Levy looked up at Gajeel, blushing.

"I-I wanted to just tell you.." she began "That I've liked you for quite some time..." Gajeel gave her a toothy grin.

"Been looking to tell you that for a while shrimp." He replied. Levy blushed when she realized that Lucy was right, he _**does**_ feel the same way about her. As for Gajeel, hearing that she does want to be with him despite their past made him feel a hundred times better. They both leaned in and gave another passionate kiss. They could literally feel the sparks their kiss created. The whole world disappeared around them when they began to embrace their kiss. Neither wanted to break away but they had to because they needed to breathe. They then embraced in a warm, loving hug.

"So…" he asked "Are you free tonight?"

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"What?! Why the hell not?!"

"We got another show to do tonight!" she giggled. Gajeel thought for a moment and realized she was right. The show was for two weeks on Fridays and Saturdays. Tonight was the second night.

"But," she interrupted "I _**am **_free tomorrow night." Hearing this, Gajeel gave her a smirk.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night." He replied "Even if I literally have to drag you."

She giggled when he said that whether or not he was serious.

"It's a date!" she happily replied before kissing him again. After breaking from their passionate kiss, the new couple walked back to the guild. Hand in hand.


End file.
